


The Truth Exposed

by mxrcayong



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Celebrities - Fandom, Kpop - Fandom, NCT (Band), NCT 127 - Fandom, NCT Dream, NCT U - Fandom, NCT127, SuperM (Korea Band), WAYV, idols - Fandom - Fandom
Genre: AU, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst and Humor, Attempt at Humor, Avatar AAU, Avatar: The Last Airbender References, Bending (Avatar), Drama, Ensemble Cast, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff and Angst, Inspired by Avatar: The Last Airbender, K-drama References, K-pop References, KPop AU, Kpop references, Love Triangles, Mentioned Other K-pop Artist(s), NCT 2018, NCT Alternate Universe, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on Tumblr, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic NCT, Platonic Relationships, Post-Avatar: The Last Airbender, Pro-Bending, Series, Supernatural Elements, Tags May Change, Work In Progress, avatar AU, kdrama references, nct - Freeform, nct au, platonic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24538039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxrcayong/pseuds/mxrcayong
Summary: Tari has only been friends with them for two years but she’s a constant mystery and adventure. Although they feel like they know everything about her; they have only scratched the surface. what would happen when they get to the deep end?Their world is continuosly changed. Sooman City was once a center of diversity, acceptance, and tolerance - full of benders and non-benders alike. Unfortunately, that's about to change.
Relationships: I Struggle With Italics So I Use "---" before a paragraph to indicate Italics, I struggle with images so i use a line of dashes to indicate time skips
Kudos: 1





	1. new beginnings

The whole city was bustling with excitement. Vibrant colors streamed the streets as everyone prepared for the celebration that is Avatar Day. It’s funny, the old holiday used to defame the Avatar is now used to celebrate the end of the 100-year war. Every city celebrates differently, although most include a dance performance utilizing all four elements and parades. Sooman City is known for having the most eccentric festival of them all. SM city has the biggest parade that runs from 1 to 4 in the afternoon and dance performances with talent shows everywhere possible. There are dramatic retellings of the story of the Avatar, a special feast, a carnival, and occasionally the descendents of the previous Team Avatar come to speak at the main stage. Additionally, there’s a huge fair in the central park and numerous street bazaars selling Team Avatar themed foods and souvenirs. Children and adults alike run amuck, enjoying their day off from work and celebrating the anniversary of the day the world was saved from eternal darkness. 

Tari always had work on the day of the festival. It usually consisted of spending her shift drawing the faces of the previous Team Avatar with foam on the coffee of the customers. The most difficult face? Funnily enough, was Momo. It’s hard to capture the colors of his face in a distinguished manner. Tari is just glad that ‘Iroh and Me’ café is most known for their tea, cause all they have to do for tea orders is add a cookie with the special Avatar Day design of their choice. Most businesses are closed today, from the gyms to the schools, however customer service never stops for anybody – even the Avatar. People would come in, dressed up in traditional garbs compared to their usual outfits, laughing and feeling grateful for the existence of the Avatar. However, this year, the boss of ‘Iroh and Me’ designated Hendery to be the one in charge of the shop for the majority of today (much to his dismay). So, today was the first day in a while Tari was able to sleep in and will be the first Avatar Day she’ll be able to experience. However, her priority is a good twelve hours of sleep. Working in a café usually means being awake at unholy times - normally five in the morning so she could get to work by six and open up by seven. 

Stretching in bed, Tari was awakened with the sight of the bright sun shining into her bedroom, alarming her of the time. It felt unusual - she’s always so used to seeing the sun rise on the coast first thing in the morning when she walks towards the closest tram station. Consequently, she was momentarily panicked - fuck, I’m late to work - she thought to herself. A wave of relief hit her as soon as she remembered her plan for today: stay inside and relax. With a breath she didn’t even know she was holding, she fell back onto her pillows and nuzzled into the comfort. 

On any other work-free day, she’d be out with friends - usually annoying Johnny in his studio, following Doyoung to the gym, checking out local shops with Kilara, helping Roddie study, or assisting in Sonan’s store. But all those workplaces are closed – except for Johnny’s, but he loves the festival; always trying to get Tari to get an ‘off day’ on work to participate in the festival with Doyoung and him, and any of the friends he invites or bumps into later. Not only has she been avoiding this day since she’s heard of it, but she just hates the fact that the streets will be absolutely flooded with people. Walking today will be like swimming in the ocean when the tide brings you the other way; difficult. 

Climbing out of bed, she quickly threw on a pair of sweatpants and brushed her teeth in her bathroom. She wanted to get ready to spend the day at home, planning to cook her favorite comfort food of seaweed noodles with traditional water tribe soup. It’s her favorite go-to meal, reminding her of the home she doesn’t have vivid memories of. She may potentially also put on a movie or read a book. She’s been meaning to read “To Rock and Flow With It”, a love story between an earthbender and a waterbender. 

Through her bedroom door, she could hear soft mumbles of a conversation from the living room. Hoping Doyoung hasn’t gone insane, Tari stood up to figure out where the other half of the conversation is coming from. As she opened the door, the brightness from the whole wall of windows blinded her temporarily. “So you don’t have work today.” A voice that certainly wasn’t Doyoung’s commented. Once her eyes adjusted to the light, she saw Doyoung behind the kitchen counter, whisking a bowl and Johnny sitting across the counter on a stool. He looked mischievous, as if he was up to something. Both of them were dressed. The two of them always spends the holiday exploring the city and the different fair activities. Johnny was in a cream sweater and black jeans, a gray shirt poking out from the neckline while Doyoung wore a black hoodie and dark blue jeans.

“Nope,” Tari popped the ‘p’, walking towards Doyoung to see what he was cooking. “Eggs?” Doyoung nodded, “Can I steal some?” She pleaded, widening her eyes and pouting to convince him – despite knowing he wouldn’t need that look to comply to her request. She quickly turned to face Johnny, now sliding towards the fridge. “Johnny, I swear, your home is on the other side of town but you’re always here.” She’s not complaining - she loves his presence, but they just tease each other. It’s the nature of their relationship. 

“Yes, but, this place will be so lonely without me.” He fake cried, motioning to the small apartment. “Who else will sleep on your couch every once in a while?” Tari chuckled, before rolling her eyes. 

Doyoung smiled, staring at the eggs he was now pouring into the frying pan. “I mean, at this rate, you should just move in rather than pay for rent at a place you don’t even stay in.” 

“I’ll hold you to that offer,” Johnny winked, “But for now!” Johnny clapped his hands and rubbed them together. “You know what Tari’s freedom means, Do!” Tari looked at him questionably as she opened up the fridge, grabbing the ingredients for seawood noodles.

Ignoring her confusion momentarily, she turned to look up at Doyoung. She already knew if Johnny was here, he’d want to eat anything that he could. “Seaweed noodles?”

“Yes please.” Doyoung grinned, before Johnny took over the conversation once more.

He put his hands on the top of his head, “I’m just saying this will be your first time in two years to experience the novelty of a Sooman City Avatar Day. C’mon, where did you live before right? You said they hardly celebrated.”

The water bender shrugged, using her powers to speed up her cooking time by gently steaming up the water in the pot with the seaweed noodles and other ingredients in. “I hardly celebrated, I always had to work.”

“So, this will be your first time!” Johnny further contested, making Tari roll her eyes as Johnny now came up towards her, standing beside her in an attempt to convince her more. “I mean come on! Out of your 20 years of life, you’ve yet to experience a culturally important, iconic” He exaggerated his pronunciation of the long list of adjectives that he probably have used in his most recent articles, “… event.” Usually, he was more relaxed and open about her not being able to go - although usually, she also has a solid excuse. She looked to Doyoung. One thing they developed quite well over the last almost-two years of living together was a silent language, purely using their eyes and facial expressions.

Doyoung chuckled at her flustered face just begging him to answer why Johnny is so desperate for her presence, “He has to report on the festival this year.”

She chortled. “Ooh, that’s fun!” Tari teased, “Mixing work with pleasure. What angle are you taking? ‘Why the carousel should be your must-go activity’?”

The journalist leaned against the fridge as his two friends cooked for the three of them. “No, it’s actually about how this day is used to celebrate the previous Avatars and consequently, also bending and thus,” He grabbed a piece of the pile of dry seaweed Tari would sprinkle on the top of the soup and took a bite of it, “shows support against the anti-bending regime.” He obviously rehearsed that, and Tari can only assume that he signed up to report on the event. Surprising, she thought to herself, Johnny usually wants this day to relax. 

The air bender nodded, liking the idea. “You could get some really cool perspectives on that. From both like the police officers patrolling, influencers, stall owners, families, so on.” Doyoung imagined the article’s success already. Johnny was one of the best reporters in the local newspaper and it’s easy for him to gain a lot of attention on his articles. Him writing this article - as a non-bender - may bring awareness to the issues benders currently face, “I’m getting kind of sick of people pointing at the bending gyms and yelling that it’s ‘anti-equality” He sighed. 

“Okay first, Doyoung that sucks and you need to report to the police for harassment.” Tari started.

The airbending instructor was quick to interject, “It’s not to the air gyms, at least – not a majority of time. It’s usually at night and to the fire bending gym. I don’t have any place to report on behalf of anyone else”

“But that’s still society, so this anti-bending regime is just anti-pro bending.” Tari commented, furrowing her eyebrows. She hasn’t noticed any particular hatred for bending other than the pro-bending, which was why it was banned around 20 years ago – just before she was born. Yeah, as a result of this ban – there has been discrimination against benders, often seeing them as violent or leading them to be ostracised – but it’s been improving over the last few years due to the amount of protests and parades hosted to support benders. “Maybe just focus on the societal perspectives?”

Johnny tsked, “I heard from an inside source that there are rumors of something escalating.” He sighed.

“You must be glad you’re not a bender then.” Doyoung chuckled, trying to lighten the conversation from the news regarding perception of benders and trying to hint at Johnny to change the topic. He always notices that Tari gets quite awkward when talking about bending. She’s comfortable doing it – not much actually talking about it.

Johnny winked, “Always.” He turned back to Tari, following Doyoung’s lead and changing the topic, “can you please come? You can help interview people rather than do things.” That didn’t elicit a response, Tari just shrugging - not in the mood to be doing work she normally does when she has a day off anyway. “Okaaaaaayyyyy, how about while Doyoung and I check out the actual festivities and do interviews, you can look at the bazaar stalls?” Tari pouted her bottom lip, getting slightly intrigued. “I heard Sunmi will have a special stall full of exclusive stuff!” He practically sang.

“Hey, wait, when did I sign up to help?” Doyoung lifted his hands defensively as if he was caught in a crime. He’d help regardless, but it’s always nice to be asked. 

Johnny cheekily smiled, “You signed up when you became my friend.” Doyoung stared at the ceiling, laughing, before putting his hand back on the spatula to scramble the eggs. 

“Tempting.” Tari bit her lip. Out of all the local stores in Sooman City, Sunmi owned a shop called ‘wonder girls’ which sells some of the most beautiful re-worked thrifted items. It’s where Tari actually bought her favorite carpet reminiscent of air nation patterns that now adorns the living room and the tapestry in her bedroom which is reminiscent of the patterns reported to be in the Northern Water Tribe spirit oasis. 

“Fine.” She growled out reluctantly. “Let’s go, but after we eat. And we have to stop by Sonan’s shop.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She wasn’t sure if Sunmi’s stall was worth it. Most of the things she sold were old items reminiscent of the different past Avatars. Yeah - they all fit Tari’s aesthetic and likes, but they just weren’t what she wanted hanging in her room everyday because of the specific designs. The only thing that caught her eye was an old-looking book on “the lessons we could learn from the previous Avatars”. The cover was decorated with minimalist sketches with a traditional edge to them. It called out to her because of the fact that on the front cover, they promoted the fact that the self-help book was apparently approved by Tenzin and Pema. So, she looked through it - and while her fingers flipped through the crisp pages, particular phrases in bold seemed to shout out to her: “No matter how strong you are, individuals cannot maintain harmony alone” and “do not doubt your greatness and do not run from your truths.” At the same time, the last phrase made her scoff and put the book down. Thanking Sunmi and wishing her goodbye, she slowly left the white tent - letting her eyes linger on a necklace similar to Katara’s (but bronze rather than blue), a boomerang with air nation carvings and Aang’s tattoo on it, a headband reminiscent on Toph’s but in different colors, and a silk robe which took inspiration from Zuko’s vest.

Leaving the white tent, she looked around the city that’s already vibrant on it’s own - nevertheless with the purposeful use of colors to heighten the celebrations on the street. She looked at all the children who were carrying around prop-gliders, grinning and smiling. All the booths and stalls sold cookies in the shapes of the Avatars and their teams or of the symbols of each element. Balloons in the shape of Momo and Appa marked the sky while Flying Bisons were used as an attraction, people paying a number of yuan to be able to board and ride the Flying Bison over the city for just thirty minutes. 

While walking down the bazaar, she saw Johnny and Doyoung interview people attending the festival and hosting the stalls. Johnny was equipped with his camera around his neck like a necklace and a notepad which he was intently scrawling notes from the interview. She chuckled at Doyoung’s bored expression; looking around the festival as he held Johnny’s microphone so that he could replay and get exact quotes later. Doyoung caught her eyes across the crowd and lifted one arm up as a wave, so Tari responded similarly - before chuckling at Johnny slapping Doyoung to pay attention. He immediately had to rrub the spot he was hit on and turned back to the interview. If there was one thing Tari learnt while joining Johnny for multiple interviews, it’s that Johnny hates it when there’s anything that can negatively affect his rapport with an interviewee. This means whoever he’s with has to look equally engrossed in the conversation. 

Despite how much she has been avoiding these celebrations, the bustling crowd didn’t prevent her from seeing the beauty she saw from the street’s vibrant colors and festivities. Everyone looked so happy and in bliss. This is what peace and harmony should look like; happiness. I’m not needed, she’d tell herself. She stood blankly in the middle of the street, ignoring the very minimal and light pushes from other people as she observed the world around her - mentally slowing down everything thats happening. _Mental note _, she told herself, _ask Johnny to send me some photographs from today. _____

____Walking down the streets, everything was so lively. Animated story tellers, grinning parents, young adults exploring, children learning history - this felt amazing. _Why do I avoid these? _She questions herself, before her eyes caught sight of the reason she does.___ _ _ _

______Her eyes fell upon the statues of the previous Avatars standing in order, taller than most buildings on the street but only half the size of the Aang statue that guards the coast. Some people were bowing down in front of the statues, some were just observing it. Most people stared at up in awe - afterall, these are the people who save the world and whose purpose is to protect mankind. These are the people who will forever live on through a different reincarnation, a different life. They are the people with immense and extraordinary power. Despite her trembling steps, she decided to approach it, allowing the large and otherworldly statues to stare down at her - eyeing her up and down, reminding her she’s not of similar status._ _ _ _ _ _

______She felt her breath get trapped in her throat as her memories flash back to the last time she lived with her parents._ _ _ _ _ _

________\-----“We don’t normally tell them when they’re this young,” She overheard someone telling her parents; a voice she’d grow familiar with as she grew up, “But your daughter is showing incredible skill and we want to train her early.” The same voice’s smile was evident in their voice as they continued to speak in conviction, “If we do it right, she can be considered the greatest of them all.”----- _ ___________

____

____

________She was only four years old when the person who raised her took her away from her family who resided in a traditional water nation village. Ever since then, despite being put into circumstances where it may seem impossible, she kept trying to run away. Not just physically, but mentally. Trying to leave everything behind. All she wanted was a new beginning, a new identity, a new face. She knew if she had the opportunity, she may ask the Mother of Faces to change her face - but at the same time, that doesn’t stop the fact that she’s Tari. That she was born like this._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Trying to catch her breath, she looked around and saw a stage with a list of performances next to the entrance to the audience area. _This should be calming _, she falsely presumed. She approached; noticing how some of the famous local dancers like Jungwoo and Winwin are at the front of the audience, probably preparing for their act. She always loved seeing them dance - they were always enchanting. Whenever she hears they will be performing, she always drags someone - usually Sonan or Doyoung - to watch. Although intrigued due to her interest in watching the dancers, as she got closer she noticed that the current show was a play and the actors were standing in line as if they were about to bow. All of them dressed like the statues from earlier, except theres an addition. At the end, right next to Aang, there was two waterbenders holding a newborn child. She tried to focus on what’s being said by the narrator.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“All we know now is that there is an Avatar in this world and they are from the water nation.” The narrator’s voice boomed, mumbled by the distance. He grinned as if reminiscing about the time he heard the news of the birth of the Avatar, “There’s no other information about him or her, but we know that whoever they are; the spirit of Aang, of Roku, Kyoshi, Kuruk, Yangchen, Bayu, Salai, and Wan lives on through them.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________It started to become overwhelming. She quickly turned back and started heading anywhere she can catch a breath - but that means she has to get away from the bustling crowd. _Okay, time to go. _Her thoughts were running a mile every minute, nothing focusing - everything in a fast-paced motion. She was planning on going to Sonan’s booth once Johnny and Doyoung started heading in the same direction, as it was set up on the opposite end of the street and she was not going to brace this festival alone. But, she just can’t be here anymore. She quickly texted Hendery telling him she’s on her way and she’ll take over his shift, no problem. His response? A series of celebratory gifs and a promise to a future favor.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Quickly texting her, Johnny, and Doyoung’s group chat – she informed them of ‘an emergency at work’ where ‘Hendery got burnt’ and she has to step in It’s better to text them rather than approaching them because all they’ll do is convince her to stay. That, and Johnny may actually hold her to him throughout the event. She then texted Sonan she’ll see her later tonight for dinner, which Tari now promised she’ll be providing. She quickly sprinted to the closest tram station, but even there – despite how it’s not as crowded as usual due to people exploring the festivities, everyone who got off the train were in traditional garbs. Especially the orange outfit and red cape Aang was famous for. _I just can’t escape, can I? _Staring at her quickly shuffling feet as much as she can, she made her way to the cafe within thirty minutes.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“You’re a savior.” Hendery praised, hugging his friend and passing over his apron. She chuckled._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Go have fun, donkey.” She lovingly called him his nickname, making him chuckle. As soon as the door chimed, signalling that he has left - she watched him waddle towards the same direction she just came from. “Because I know I won’t.” She mumbled under her breath as she tied her apron behind her back and prepared herself to serve numerous patrons dressed like the very same statues who stared down at her like gods half an hour earlier._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	2. hero for a day

The apartment was borderline full. If anyone wanted the perfect example of the opposite of silence, it would be Doyoung’s and Tari’s apartment. Usually, the apartment would be full of conversation between the roommates – but never this many happening simultaneously. However, their neighbors wouldn’t be complaining. It’s Avatar Day! Everyone is celebrating today; evident through the cheers and large parties on the streets.

Kilari is standing on the couch, having a playful argument with Lucas who was sitting down and holding his arms up defensively. On the other side of the room, Taeil and Doyoung are discussing something they saw today at the festival regarding a strange performance that involved a clown that “looked deranged”. Sonan, Tari, and Johnny are preparing the table – Sonan talking with Johnny about his article while Tari just offered any extra commentary – which often included teasing Johnny and supporting Sonan. The food all arrived from local vendors only a few minutes ago; mostly consisting of fried rice, stir-fry noodles, chicken pan dan, and a series of skewers.

“But, you must have gotten some interesting feedback from the girl who went to her first festival today!” Sonan enthused, her emerald eyes gleaming as she motioned to Tarir. She always seems to have a positive attitude – everyone deems her as the mom friend, always the one to brighten moods and to make sure everyone has eaten. “How was it?”

Tari smiled, “It was really great.” A small silence followed as they continued putting down the plates, but was ended when Johnny looked up at her with disbelief in his eyes.

“What insightful comments, descriptive, newspaper-worthy.” This comment was responded to with a playful slap from both Tari and Sonan, making Johnny flinch. “Hey!”

“Finnneee.” She breathed out, “It was so much more fun than I imagined, but it’s just too crowded.”

“Is that why you left?” Sonan asked, looking up at Tari with a sympathetic look as she temporarily halted putting down the last plate.

“She left because she’s a coward.” Johnny teased, making Tari roll her eyes and stick her tongue out. “Honestly though, I bet you Hendery’s burn wasn’t even that bad. If the crowd was so bad, you should’ve just stayed with Doyoung and I. We could’ve protected you. Doyoung could’ve even casted an air bubble around us.”

At the mention of his name, Doyoung took his place next to the group. “Johnny, as a non-bender, you may not understand this but with great power…” he paused dramatically, “comes great responsibility. And I will not be using my responsibility to accidentally hurt others because of the bubble.”

“Didn’t you bend to fly a fork closer to you yesterday because you were lazy?” Tari reminded him, making Doyoung go red with a sheepish smile.

“Yes, but it was my responsibility to feed myself.” Doyoung excused, singing to himself.

“And Tari’s responsibility to heal me from you accidentally stabbing me with that same fork.” Johnny reminded. A glare warning Johnny of impending doom came from Doyoung, who was wondering what he did to deserve all this mockery. Especially as Taeil, Lucas, Kilari, and Sonan have all tuned in and started laughing at the conversation. “You stabbed me!” Johnny reiterated.

Without missing a beat, Doyoung turned to look at Johnny with the best sincere look he could muster. “Why are you here all the time?” Johnny decided to do a cute look, scrunching up his nose and pulling his lips into a tight smile. It was a common joke between the three of them; but it was usually said by Tari and then she would get scolded by Doyoung for making that joke.

“You love it really.” The butt of the joke said with too much pride.

Doyoung lunged at Johnny, pinching his sides. “Do not mess with me, I’m not scared to ‘accidentally’ stab you again.”

“And I’m not scared to forget my responsibility to heal you.” Tari said off-handly and quickly, making Johnny’s jaw drop with fake offence. “Come on everyone, let’s eat!” Before Johnny could retaliate, everyone came rushing to the table where the smell of relatively-fresh take-out food was enticing.

“You know, I really do nothing wrong and get treated like this.” Johnny sighed teasingly, taking his seat and eventually fake-crying. But everyone turned their head to look at him as soon as he said ‘do nothing wrong’.

Everyone in an unsynchronized chorus, everybody repeated after him. “Nothing?” Lucas let out a loud laugh while Tari snapped and did finger guns at Johnny from across the table.

“ANYWAY,” Sonan sang as everyone started reaching forward to grab their servings, “G-Dragon came across the stall today and said there will be a special event for Avatar Day.”

Taeil widened his eyes, “Honestly about time,” He chuckled, “This will be their first time doing something special for today.” NCT usually only has bending fights three times a week, but due to this special event, this week will be having four different bending fights. In addition, they normally never do bending fights on Tuesdays with G-Dragon famously calling Tuesdays and Thursdays ‘those awkward days that fail to fit in’.

“Yeah, but I can’t go because I have a warrior class to teach tonight – I’m gonna teach them some moves Kyoshi is most known for, but you guys should go.” She looked around the table, observing the reactions of everyone on the table. “If you emit aenough details, you could add that to your article.” She said to Johnny, as if he wasn’t convinced already. Everyone was on board – the bending club was how a lot of them have met and bonded with other members of the bending community. However, she couldn’t help but notice Tari scratching her head with uncertainty.

“Do you just hate fun?” Kilari poked her tongue out at Tari, also having noticed this behavior. “What’s up with you and today?”

Lucas fake gasped, “Are you secretly anti-bending?” Everyone joined his fake shocked reaction; hands covering their mouths or jaws dropped, revealing some pretty unsightly views of indigested food in their mouth. “Are you against the Avatar?”

Tari rolled her eyes, playing along. “Totally, all benders should not be benders. Okay? It’s unfair!” She said in the fakest valley-girl accent she could muster. “Also, close your mouths please, I don’t enjoy seeing unchewed food in your mouths.” That was only responded with Lucas over-exaggeratingly chewing his food, mouth open and revealing the indigested food in his mouth.

“I love how the only non-bender in the room seemed the most angry with that statement.” Kilari pointed out Johnny who was looking at Tari in complete disbelief, playing along as well. Johnny looked like a deer in headlights; his eyes widened, his lips slightly parted – having flinched to face Tari. “Okay, but seriously, why not? You love being there.”

Tari just shrugged, “Isn’t a whole day of festivities enough? Like, I’m not anti-Avatar but like, I don’t know! All we do is celebrate the Avatar today, but it was a group of people who helped? Like Katara and Sokka and Suki,” She pointed at Sonan as she was the granddaughter of Sokka and Suki, “And Toph and a shit ton of tribes.” She sighed, “And like, yeah, Aang was amazing, all the Avatars are amazing. But… where is the new Avatar? Will they even be good enough to live towards that standard? If we keep hyping them up, then the new Avatar will seemingly be nothing.” Even saying those words made her heart drop, a guilty feeling rushing through her veins as she put her thoughts into words – the first time she has said these feelinsg out loud.

Everyone went silent. Usually perspectives were for the Avatar and expressing excitement for the new one. They’d expect Tari to have that attitude; she was always the one who’d always uncontrollably smile at the sight of people bending. She was always the one who was quick to name facts about the Avatar or the history behind their world. In fact, when Tari was brought to a pub quiz night, she basically knew all the answers immediately.

Kilari was quick to speak; after all, she grew up in a family that’s the head of the group that basically focuses on celebrating the Avatar and identifying them. It helps that she’s one of the most outspoken people - other than Johnny - Tari knows. “The Avatar will only be as good as their training, but they also have access to the previous Avatars.” She reminded, “And, the Avatar doesn’t need to do anything unless the world is in danger. Which, luckily, we currently aren’t. Their main purpose is to protect mankind and there’s not much to protect them from.”

“Except our danger is the current government,” Lucas added, about to say more but then noticed Doyoung and Taeil’s expressions warning him to stop the talk about politics. “But, let’s not talk politics over dinner. I definitely want to go to the fight. Majority rules as we all know everyone has nothing to do tonight.”

“Excuse me?”

“Except Sonan.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Johnny came equipped with his camera, of course. It’s like these days he’s nowhere without it. He always wants to capture the action; even if the action is just his friend smiling at a cup of coffee. He wasn’t going to miss any action here. Before coming, everyone changed into less heavy clothes with the knowledge that the theater will be absolutely packed, and they’ll only sweat from the amount of heat from the crowd.

Entering the arena; which is flooded with people as it normally is, everyone felt like family. For such a secret community, it’s quite large. It’s always the same people attending, maybe with one or two extra people. The people who come are a community; they all support the same cause of allowing benders to be treated equally and enjoy seeing people try and improve their skill or show it off in the ring.

The theater itself is unknown, but the fighting ring is whispered about by everyone. It’s not like the government doesn’t know its happening - they just don’t know where, when, or how. It’s how they chose this abandoned theater, left in ruins that G-Dragon and the Big Bang crew bought and fixed to host make-shift, illegal probending tournaments since the government banned it 20 years ago. Due to the illegality, a community was built - but to be fair, its more like a family. 

The arena was full of whispers; everyone chatting and theorizing what they might do for the secret festivity. This year would be the first year G-Dragon did something explicitly special for Avatar Day, as the years prior, the day fell upon the usual fight days and therefore nothing special was done. “I’m going to try and go to the front, I think Renjun is the announcer for today’s match.” Taeil commented, excusing himself to the front.

“No way!” Both Doyoung and Lucas chorused, both obviously familiar with Renjun. “Let’s drop by and say hi, yeah?”

With that, it was Kilara, Johnny, and Tari against the crowd – going the opposite direction as their friends who already managed to move with the current and made their way to the announcer’s location. “This is the most crowded fight I’ve seen in a while.” Tari commented off-handedly, noticing how although it was the same people – all of the usual people were in attendance. As of the last year, only slightly above half the people would attend the event due to previous commitment or work.

“It really feels like the community is all back together, huh?” Johnny winked, smiling wildly as he scanned the crowd – diverting his attention similarly to Tari. They were on the first floor, which has an audience that is half-standing and half sitting, while upstairs is all standing. “It’s most likely due to the lack of work people had today so everyone can probably stay until the end of the match.” He reasoned before grabbing his camera to take photos of the crowds.

“Do you think the Osaka Prince will fight today?” Kilara asked, standing on her tip-toes to look over the crowd of people to try and get a better view of the fighting box where the pre-signed up fighters would sit and stretch. All benders who participate fight under performance names. There was Mouse, Boulder, Osaka Prince, Flyer – all the names you can think. The cringiest one? It was a school boy who wanted to take a swing and signed up under the name ‘Swagbucks69’. “Literally, he is so hot, I will jump on him if I could.”

Johnny only chuckled, “I mean, he always fights. He is practically the king of NCT.” The Osaka Prince attended his first match two years ago and ever since then, he’s practically undefeated. Everyone looks to him as the owner of the rink – he managed to beat even G-Dragon, a previous pro-bender, during a match. The Osaka Prince is usually the last fight of the night, fighting whoever won the most matches and anyone who dares to go against him.

“And I’ll do anything to be his queen.” Kilara winked, making Tari chuckle and Johnny go beet-red at Kilara’s flirty manner. “Literally, like, he makes me so flushed.” She started attempting to use her tight-fitting crop top to fan herself over exaggeratingly. While Kilara and Johnny discuss the local celebrity, Tari made eye-contact with someone she didn’t expect to see there. The person was wearing a dark hood, her eyes making direct eye-contact with Tari as if she watching her the whole time. She held up her arm and signaled Tari to come over. Tari shook her head, refusing the offer and trying to look away, but as soon as the lady started mouthing words – she found herself entranced.

“You barely see his face!” Johnny commented, looking confused. All fighters also wear a mask that covers most of their face to avoid their identities being leaked.

Kilara suggestively looked at Johnny, “I don’t need to see his face to see the muscles on that guy. Were you not there when he fought shirtless?”

“I was, I think I have some photos of that actually.” He teased.

“Send me!” Kilara practically begged, “I bet Tari will enjoy the view too.” The use of her name snapped Tari out of her trance. “Okay wait can we try to get closer? I think I see him and I want him to see me.” Tari’s vision shifted and at the sight of a familiar face, a smile graced her lips as she lifted her hand up to wave.

Johnny thought for a moment, sighing in defeat. The things I do for my friends, he thought. “I know G-Dragon quite a bit from interviewing him a lot, do you want to sit in the medics box today? He lets me sit there whenever I ask.”

Tari stood back – not wanting to hold them back from having fun, “You guys go! I see a friend over there, and I don’t think I’d like to be that close.”

“You okay being alone?” Johnny asked, concerned and serious. Tari bit her lip and nodded, noticing this is one of the first times in two years she’s seen Johnny this serious.

“I won’t be alone, I see a friend.” She reassured, “I’ll meet you guys outside? We can work on your article tonight, Johnny.” The duo nodded, letting Tari head off, walking over to someone Johnny doesn’t recognize. 

“And you never asked for me before?” Kilara sounded almost offended as the two started their journey of squeezing through the crowd to get to the front.

“It’s because I almost always watch with Tari,” He commented between apologies to familiar faces for moving to the front to where G-Dragon usually stays, “And we know Tari. She gets sometimes flakey or anxious during these events and just needs to leave. I don’t like her leaving alone.”

Kilara sighed, remembering that Johnny and her only met a year back due to both of them knowing Tari. Tari actually brought them both here, accidentally promising both of them to hang out. It was a tradition for Tari to come to these, and Johnny and Doyoung always go with her. “You’re right, but I’m glad she found a friend.”

“Do you recognize him by the way?” Johnny asked, concerned to the unfamiliar face. Johnny, Doyoung, and Tari are practically inseparable – they know almost everyone the other encounters regularly.

“Umm,” Kilara searched through her head as they finally reached the edge where the rink meets the audience, “I think his name is either Sehun or Kyungsoo. They know each other from the coffee shop. I remember seeing him always come in to the café when I worked there for a bit and he was always with someone and I never distinguished who was who.”

Johnny nodded solemnly, “Okay, I’ll go ask G-Dragon if we can sit with Ten.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Hello everybody!” G-Dragon screamed, getting into the middle of the ring. “Welcome to the first ever Avatar Day special!” Everyone cheered, including Sehun, Suho, Chanyeol, and Jongdae who stood beside Tari. She came initially to say hi to Sehun after months of not seeing him, but he was quick to introduce her to some of his friends and mentioning that Kyungsoo had signed up to fight today. Tari remained more quiet, cheering not as loudly as the other people around her.

The spotlights lit up the arena, bringing the light to center the focus on whoever will be in the ring. The gray walls of the abandoned building felt blank in comparison to the lit up stage. It also reminded everyone here of the severity and the illegal nature of the event they’re participating in; even just as audiences. Everyone found this ban ridiculous; they still allow non-benders to fight with guns and tasers, and they still allow boxing. But they don’t allow bending tournaments. And the first duo who got caught in a bending tournament ended up in jail for 10 years and are still being patrolled and watched closely every day since. 

The stage is distinguished from the rest of the theater through a risen up ovular stage and with a buffer zone and a air bubble by an air bender to prevent any audience members to get hurt.

“Today, we celebrate the end of the 100 year war. But we first must acknowledge the beginning of it – by a fight between the air nation and the fire nation.” G-Dragon said in his story telling voice that entranced the audience, “Although we know the results of this in history, we’ll allow for some creative liberties.” G-Dragon had a marvelous stage persona; he was hypontising the audience with his gleaming smile and his charisma. “Once that fight is over, the competition will begin. We’ll host 10 to 15 competitions between benders and the winner will move on to the next round. Whoever wins the finals will be, drumroll please” The sounds of people clapping their thighs filled the make-shift stadium with the drums by the medic box bellowing along. Tari noticed how Kilari and Johnny sat next to the famous dancer Ten, who Tari always wanted to talk to. She also noticed how Johnny looked up at the very moment she noticed him. When he noticed her eye contact, he greeted her with a soft smile and a wave. She returned this and then chuckled, pointing at the stage to remind him to watch.

“So, you’re probably sick of me yapping about! Today, our announcer is the amazing Renjun, who you may know from his podcast ‘Reloaded”. G-Dragon motioned to the box suspended on the second floor, where Renjun sits with Doyoung, Taeil, Lucas, and someone with blue hair she didn’t particularly recognize. She noticed Doyoung was already looking at her, probably previously looking for her in the crowd. He gave her a thumbs up as if asking her she was okay, to which she nodded and did a similar motion to him. He grinned and nodded, before turning his attention back to Taeil.

Renjun’s voice then filled the stadium, “Hello everybody, my name is Renjun and I’m your announcer for today.” He grinned, “Today we have an amazing group of contesters, but first we start with a fight between the Figure Penny and The Foreign Swagger!” Two people stepped on stage; The Foreign Swagger wearing a red vest with cream one-piece outfit and Figure Penny wearing black over wear reminicient of traditional army wear with red traditional bottoms. Figure Penny also wore a black headband, keeping his hair from his face. “After this, we’ll have The Mouse and The Ice Queen fight!”

Everyone’s shouts beat with the beat of the drum, with the beat of their hearts. Adrenaline – even second hand – seemed to be pumping their blood. The last fight was between the Mouse and The Osaka Prince, which made Tari think that G-Dragon set this up. No one has beated the Osaka Prince, so she cheered for the Mouse. Unfortunately, she was now left alone as the people she was with left to check up on Kyungsoo after someone messed up their aim and hit him in the crotch – which is a no-go area in the rules of the game. She told them to congratulate him for her as she didn’t want to fight through the crowd. 

The Mouse was one of the smallest contestants whose been fighting for a while. He hasn’t won any big games yet, but he won all the smaller matches he would do. It was impressive – he can’t be older than 17. Despite the mask on his face, Tari could distinguish some youthful features; particularly kind and innocent doe eyes and a face that looked like he has yet to see any major wrongs. She hopes nothing bad happens to him, she’ll make sure of it. At least, she hopes she can.

Tari mentally focus on each of their steps; they were both amazing benders. She knows she can never live up to them. They all equally deserve to be Avatar for the day, hell – Avatar for life. Every single bender today only showed that literally anyone is better than Tari in bending. If Johnny had powers for a day, he’d better than her in a second.

She couldn’t help analyze his movements; the beauty behind it, the skill. He truly is the king of the ring. The Osaka Prince moved in a way he is compressed. He kept his energy close to him, not trying to do any flare or any energy draining movements. He kept himself close, probably to prevent him from having more available targets. It’s clear that he uses multiple culturally bending techniques into his; Earth Bending’s conservation of energy and efficient movements plus its stability and Fire Bending’s precision and agility. He has the momentum of a waterbender – he gooes with each movement, completing each of them to it’s fullest and avoiding losing energy as a result of hastily ending it. It looks like he has some ability to control how long he stays in the air – probably something he learnt from the Air Nation, where they encourage the use of arms to make your momentum last longer while jumping and lunging. He also goes against tradition - she notices he doesn’t step off the balls of his feet – only a few times letting his heel touch the ground. She was always taught to stand with at least oone heel always on the ground to keep herself stable, but he doesn’t need that.

She also looked at the Mouse; but noticed it seemed he was mimicking some movements from the Osaka Prince. She swore the last time she watched the Mouse, he was more rigid with his movements. He must be learning from The Osaka Prince. She can physically see how much the Mouse seemed to cringe whenever his heels naturally touch the ground, as if someone taught him to stop doing it.

Tari was so distracted by analyzing the movements, she didn’t realise the Mouse hit the floor with a thump. The Osaka Prince has won again, making Tari roll her eyes. His movement was beautiful – but no offence to the Mouse, but he had no chance. This was a set up for failure.

About to leave early, she heard G-Dragon announce the winner before The Osaka Prince’s disguised voice took over the room. She turned around to face the stage, intrigued to what he will say.

“I win everyday,” Okay, so cocky, Tari thought to herself, chuckling. “And I am treated like royalty here already, but I’ve been training The Mouse and I think he has improved. He deserves to be the Avatar. I give my title to him.” Two thoughts ran through Tari’s head – both ‘I knew it’ regarding The Osaka Prince influencing The Mouse and ‘okay that was really sweet’.

She decided to leave early still, despite the amount of claps and applause that filled the room during the bowing moment. She overheard many people as she pushed through talking about ‘how fun it would be to be the Avatar’, ‘how blessed’ the Avatar is, ‘how powerful’ and ‘how amazing’ they must be.

It felt too much. Overpowering, her head spinning. She needed to leave. And once she managed to get outside, she let her back rest upon a wall, and she took deep breaths. She aimed her palm facing her and blew a gust of wind at her face.

“I’m glad to see you haven’t ignored your powers completely.” A voice chuckled. Tari quickly stopped an action – fuck, I’m caught, she thought to herself before berating herself. She’s usually so careful. “No, no, no, continue! I’m happy to see you do it. I thought you’d forget who you are when you got here.” It was the same lady frorm earlier.

“Sukiara.” She pushed herself off the wall, startled.

“Tari, I need to talk to you.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Johnny and Kilara left the theater to wait outside for Tari – they didn’t realise Tari would be out before them. They invited Ten and his friend Taeyong to come along, knowing Tari mentioned seeing them in the water bending gym and how she finds them impressive. Tari wasn’t with the person they saw her with earlier; but with an older woman. Tari’s arms were folded across her chest as she was looking at anywhere but the lady in front of her. They couldn’t see her face directly nor could they see the lady’s but it was definitely not the same person as earlier and clearly, Tari didn’t want to be there.

“I’ll try and pull her away.” Johnny noted, before a hand pulled him and Kilari back – startling them both, making their heart race faster than prior.

It was Lucas, who was followed by Taeil and Doyoung.

“I swear to the Avatar, you are a massive doofus.” Kilari swore, holding her heart. “Why did you do that?”

Ignoring the question, Lucas started rambling – loudly. “Dude, it must be so cool to be the Avatar. I swear, I think The Osaka Prince is secretly the Avatar and disguises himself as a fire bender to keep it a secret.”

“Interesting theory actually.” Johnny commented, still glancing over to Tari. But Tari heard Lucas’s voice from over there and she quickly walked away from the lady dressed in black.

“Bro, I’d kill to be the Avatar.” Lucas kept talking, making the crowd around him laugh. Tari can hear every word and it felt like her head was about to explode.

“You good?” Doyoung asked, quickly noticing the water bender walking their way.

She hid her grimace and pain behind a smile, “Yeah, perfect.”

Doyoung made a mental note in his roommate to do list; get Tari some ice cream, watch a movie, and once she’s in a better mood, ask her what’s up.

“ANYWAY,” Kilari said, interrupting Lucas who was still rambling about how cool it would be to be the Avatar and how he’d use his powers in a way that’s definitely not the purpose of being the Avatar. “Taeyong and Ten, this is Tari. She’s also a water bender.”

“Oh my gosh,” Tari quickly recognized their faces from the gym and from their performances, “I’m literally always in awe whenever I see you guys practice,, I always see you whenever I’m in the gym.”

Ten dramatically flipped his not-long enough hair, “Thank you, we try.” Taeyong got flustered, turning pink as he smiled and thanked her. “Why don’t we normally see you at the gym?”

Tari smiled softly, “I normally go to visit Irene, she’s the head of the gym. I bring her coffee and we have a chat once in a while.”

“How do you know her?” Taeyong asked. “I literally never see her around, she stays in her master room.” Irene is the designated Master of Water bending in Sooman city.

Tari decided to tell a half truth, “She’s a regular at the café I work at. We bonded over our families both being from the Northern Water tribe.”

Kilari noticed odd behavior radiating off of Tari and changed the conversation the best way she knew how. “Yo, you should’ve joined us there. I think the Osaka Prince winked at me.” She boasted.

Ten teasingly smirked, “it was at me honey.” This made Tari grin widely.

“Okay but back to the Osaka Prince,” Lucas started again. He was oblivious to the daggers Kilari was sending his way, “he is definitely the Avatar. Only the Avatar can be that good. Like I don’t think anyone is better.”

Kilari sent a hesitant glance to Tari, knowing how insecure she is with her water bending abilities. “Yeah,” Tari agreed softly, “I don’t think anyone can be better.”


	3. hidden behaviours

A crowd surrounded her. She was in the ring and the walls were caving in. The spotlight shone down on her; all eyes were on her. They were all expecting something from her - something she cannot give them; greatness. She felt herself getting smaller and smaller – or maybe the stage was sinking lower and lower. Most likely, both. The audience was growing bigger, overpowering her. She’s disappointed them. It was her duty to protect them - but she only hurt them, she only disappointed them.

At the announcer’s desk sat her closest friends; Doyoung, Sonan, Kilara, and Johnny. Behind them were her other friends; Lucas, Roddie, and Taeil amongst others including Sehun, Kyungsoo, and Hendery. They all were standing up, looking down at her. All of them screaming and yelling and insulting – using words against her all at different times. The words were like ammunition, shooting at her constantly. Her head hurt, her heart was wounded, her hope disappeared, her purpose never fulfilled. 

They were angry. Infuriated. Full of rage.

She could see them seething between their growls and their yells, telling her she’s a failure. Telling her she never deserved to be the Avatar. Telling her she failed not only them but her purpose and humankind.

The stage got smaller and smaller; she was trapped. There were no exits as the walls were millimeters away from her. Her breath got caught in her throat, she couldn’t breathe. She looked at the ground as she soon fell to her kneels, staring at the cold cement floor beneath her. The only thing preventing her from falling to her death. 

“Where is everything we taught you?” An angry voice called from in front of her, “You are right. You fail at your powers. You fail at everything.” The voice taunted, full of venom. Tari looked up, and saw Sukiara and The Osaka Prince in front of her – the Osaka Prince bending lightning whips and remaining silent. “He should’ve been the Avatar, not someone as pathetic and weak as you.” Sukiara seethed.

As The Osaka Prince whipped the lightning rope towards Tari, she saw the Avatars before her in the Avatar State. They were supposed to be helping in the Avatar State; they have the ability to protect her, to protect the Avatar. They have the ability to transfer their powers, their knowledge. The Avatar State is where she’s the most powerful, but she had never felt more weak.

They’re letting me die, Tari realized as the previous Avatars stared at her hopelessly, letting her get repeatedly whipped and attacked by the man who should be the Avatar. She could only feel the static sensation that made her shake, that made her shiver, that made her wince in pain. “I’m sorry,” Tari croaked, trying to apologize to the world around her but her voice failed her. “I’m sorry for failing you, I’m sorry, I’m sorry for messing up.” The final vision she saw was the distant image of her family; her older brother, her younger sister she’s only heard about, and her two parents ; none of them she’s seen since she’s been taken away from her parent’s custody. 

With one final lash, she was greeted by darkness, but she could still hear the blaring alarms and the voice echoed throughout a megaphone. “This is a police raid! Everyone here will be arrested for supporting the Avatar and for bending!”  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“You okay?” She heard a soft voice chuckle, calling her out of her slumber. Wait, where am I? She wondered as she knew for sure she wasn’t in her own room. Once her vision readjusted from their sleepy haze, Tari looked around and realised she was in her living room - her head using Johnny’s thigh as a pillow on her couch. Johnny was still on his laptop - the only light illuminating the dark room as he continued to type and write his article for submission to the editors later. Continuing to look around, she noticed Doyoung had fallen asleep on one of the beanbags - his soft snores echoing throughout the room, bouncing off each wall. The sight made Tari aw - Doyoung sleeping was always the sweetest. He always looks calm, even when he’s one of the most secretly chaotic people she knows - but when he sleeps, it looks like theres nothing in the world that can hurt him. And it’s my duty to make sure nothing will, Tari’s thoughts reminded her. Everrything has been reminding her of the stupid Ava-“You were shaking and whimpering.” He commented. Despite his friendly and soft voice with a teasing edge, she could see the serious concern in his eyes.

Or it could be disappointment, she sighed, looking into his brown orbs and seeing their somewhat distressed nature. “Yeah, yeah, just a dream.” She couldn’t talk to him about it, she couldn’t. He wouldn’t be her friend anymore. She’d hate to disappoint him. Tari readjusted so she’d now be sitting up, getting off of Johnny’s lap and throwing her arms up into the air to stretch and yawn. 

CRACK, Her elbows cracked, making her eyes widen and Johnny to put his hand over his mouth to prevent himself from laughing and waking up Doyoung. “How long have you been awake for?” She softly whispered, crossing her legs and turning to face Johnny. Her head fell into the palm of her hand as she looked at Johnny, waiting for his answer.

“Haven’t slept yet.” Johnny commented nonchalantly, “I want to get this article done for the online deadline for tomorrow.” At the mention of sleep, he yawned. “I shouldn’t be having any workr tomorrow so guess whose gonna turn up here at midnight because he slept the whole day?” He said in a hushed fake excited voice. “Hey, though, can you look at this?” The journalist scrolled through his document, showing Tari the beautiful photographs full of life taking over the pages and the thousands of words portraying the story. He looked excited about this article – probably the most excited Tari has seen him be in a while, and that means a lot as he was always quite excitable. He’s one of the most positive people she knows. 

Tari leaned closer – her eyes still hazy with sleep – and she read the text out loud through hushed whispers, hesitant to wake up Doyoung. “’The Avatar Day festival is a celebratory day initially to remember and commemorate the heroic actions of Aang and Team Avatar. However, within the last few years, it’s become a celebration for the existence of Avatar; from Wan to Aang, no previous Avatar or their companions can be forgotten’” Tari read, before grinning. ‘This is an amazing introduction, Johnny.” Johnny gleamed with pride.

“Wait, look at this bit.” He scrolled towards the end, “Do you think it’s too strong or provocative? I want to make it umph but not too offensive, you know?” He showed a paragraph where he practically called on the Avatar to speak up against the government if they ‘refuse to do their rightful duty, the 100 year war may repeat itself but instead of the fire nation, it’s the non-bending government’. 

A heavy weight seemed to fall on Tari’s heart. Could I really do something to help? She questioned herself, watching Johnny smile with pride at his article. Could I really do something to reduce the suffering of my fellow benders? Of my peers? She knew this issue was beating up Johnny, but she never saw herself as capable of influencing it. Thinking about it, she realizes all her friends talk about doing things – Johnny was the only one actually doing it.

“So,” Johnny called Tari out of her trance, “what do you think?”

Tari bit back her feelings and forced a smile, “It’s great. When does the editor read through it?” She had a feeling it was good. She knew what he was going for and if she was anyone else but the person he was targeting, she knew she would feel inspired or angry and support his cause. 

“This afternoon.” He gleamed, pressing save on the document. “I have a few more details and photos to add, but otherwise – it’s done and the editor’s job to fix it.”

Tari yawned – partly fake and partly not. She was tired, but she wasn’t tired enough to leave Johnny and Doyoung yet. She just couldn’t be sitting next to someone she know she’s only disappointing every second she refuses to speak up. Her guilt was eating away at her. “I have to get to work tomorrow afternoon. I’m lucky Hendery is doing the 5am shift.” She let out an awkward chuckle, “I’m going to sleep…it’s 2 in the morning?” She said more as a question as she searched around the room for any hint of the time, eventually letting her eyes set on Johnny’s laptop clock. 

“Alright,” Johnny smiled softly up at Tari as she stood from her place.

“Good night” she called as she got into her room, her head peeking out the door as she noticed Johnny about to respond.

“Goodnight, Tar.” Johnny wished, looking up from his computer and up at her. “I’ll make sure Doyoung gets into bed okay. Sweet dreams.”

Tari was about to shut the door, but made sure to quickly remind him where the blankets and pillows for the sofa bed is since Doyoung and her moved it a month ago from its usual spot to another spot in the apartment.

As she fell back onto bed, she couldn’t fall asleep. The only thought running through her head; how will I ever be good enough?

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One benefit of working in a café is definitely the fact that the bitter and earthy smell of coffee beans really can wake someone up. Even if that someone slept for a maximum of three hours the night prior.

The café had a cozy vibe. Either music was playing in the background or the soft hum of the TV, plants took over the walls (thanks to the owners being earth benders, these plants were low maintenance) and the floor was full of beanbags and the coziest chairs you can imagine. Today, the soft hum of the news was on – replaying videos from Avatar Day and discussions of current events.

“I know you let me off early yesterday,” Hendery stifled a chuckle as Tari rushed behind the counter to put on her apron – greeting some patrons on her way to the back, “but I don’t think that excuses you for not sleeping last night.”

Tari rolled her eyes and smiled, “Sorry I can’t be a model like you, pretty boy.” She teased, reaching behind her back to tie her apron. “But for real, is it that obvious?”

Her co-worker shrugged, “I mean, it’s mainly that we’ve worked together for how many years now?” He asked rhetorically. “And because I’m assuming you chugged that weird caffeinated tea you drink to wake you up because you’re also faster and jittery than usual. You’re usually like a turtle-sloth.” Tari dropped her jaw in fake offense, before scanning the patrons – noticing most of them already having their drinks.

Hendery and Tari work together most of the time – they’re the two main workers for Iroh and Me. It’s a small local café which is most known for its bubble tea, but it’s still a family café and not necessarily in the center of town – just a bit south of it. So, they really only need two to three workers. They work mostly together but only one of them takes up the morning shift, which is usually Tari, and then the both of them do the afternoon, and then someone – usually Hendery – closes at 11pm. Today, since Tari tapped Hendery out early yesterday, they swapped roles.

“How did you find Avatar Day then?” Tari inquired as the two of them leaned back on the counters to wait for a table to clean or a new customer to greet. 

Hendery smiled at the mention – “I met with my older sisters and Yangyang and his sister,”

“Yangyang is the animal-racecar dude right?” She clarified, remembering the name from previous stories of his. 

“Yeah, and we had a picnic and just did our usual festivities.” Hendery gleamed. Tari knew he was an avid celebrator of the event, but her focus on of him and his usual festivities quickly changed - what are his opinions on the Avatar? She looked at him inquisitively, making him turn to her and mimic her expression. “What?”

“What do you think of the Avatar?”

“Like the concept or the person?”

“Both, I guess.” She shrugged, biting her lip and trying to hide her anxiety for his question.

He let out a sigh, “To be completely honest, I don’t think there is a current Avatar right now.” He shrugged. The statement itself made Tari unclear about how she should react. “I kind of think it’s just a past story. Like, I have no doubt they existed – but like I feel like it’s an extinct animal or…” He snapped, finding the words to saa “kind of like the fire lord’s power.” Tari looked at him – confused. “Like, the Fire Lord – she exists and the family is very important, like Prince Jaehyun is one of the best fire benders in the world.” Obviously, he hasn’t seen the Osaka Prince, she chortled – her insecurity eating her up inside. She’s beginning to think her insecurity is manifesting into hate for the fire bender. “But they’re power isn’t as strong as it is before, their importance is less. Why do we need a protector anyway right now? It’s not like there’s a war going on.”

Tari had all the answers to that question; she was raised learning them and frankly, Sukiara reminded her of some of the answers the night prior. Hendery’s interest soon turned to her concentrated and preoccupied reaction to his response. “Why? What do you think?”

She quickly dodged the question, thanking whatever is up there that a patron stood up and left the café - leaving their table full of empty plates. “Thank you, have a great day!” She called after them in her customer-service voice before grabbing the cleaning rag and tray from the shelves in the counter. “I’ll get this one.” She winked, sneaking out from behind the counter. 

On her way there, she recognized the married couple who always takes a long time to drink their beverages; Mrs Kim Tae-hee and Mr Jung Ji-hoon. She knows them quite well and know they always joke about trying ‘to finish their drinks hot’ but they never do. The two of them always spend an hour seated at the café once every few weeks and just spending time together. Tari bit her lip and did her usual thing to anyone like them; anyone who takes long to finish their drink, making it cold.

“Hey! Haven’t seen you guys in a while.” She smiled, reaching in her apron to grab spare tissues. “How are you guys? Let me give you guys some extra tissues.” One thing Tari learnt in customer service is that very rarely do people deny more napkins.

Ji-hoon smiled, taking his wife’s hand and rubbing it with his thumb from across the table. “Great, Tae-hee just got a promotion at work so this is our first time having a ton of time together in a while.” Tari smiled; she wanted a relationship like theirs. They could be sitting here for hours but just be happy with each other’s presence. Its as if the world doesn’t matter as long as they’re together. She lifted Tae-hee’s Americano and slipped a tissue to be underneath it. While holding the mug full of now-cold coffee up, she concentrated on her fire bending – only bending enough to warm up the coffee. She repeated this process with Ji-hoon’s drink as Tae-hee spoke about being named one of the best stage performers in the performance theater.

“But Ji-hoon also started his own business!” Tae-hee smiled proudly, both of them looking at each other as if the other had all the universe in their eyes. “Todays have been our first off day in months.”

Tari smiled, “Well, let me get you guys two slices of cake as a celebration. On me.” She offered, “Any flavor preferences?” While Tae-hee politely declined, saying it’s too kind – Ji-Hoon requested two flavors; red velvet and chocolate (which he clarified was for Taehee). Tari knew Tae-hee was just being shy, she was shy to order a second drink the first time the couple came in and saw a new barista. “I’ll be back in a minute, let me clean up after someone.”

As she was walking back behind the counter; the tray full of dirty cups in hand, she heard the door chime. She spotted a regular she actually befriended when the same patron spilled a cup of coffee on herself and Tari lent her one of her extra shirts,. It was Tari’s rule to always bring an extra shirt, because she knows the pain of a coffee stain. “Hey Roddie,” Tari sang, grinning at the familiar face.

“Hey Tari,” Roddie sung back, grinning as well. “I would give you a hug but your hands look full right now.” The university student turned behind her, “By the way, these are my classmates ; Chenle, Jeno, and Jaemin. Guys, this is the best barista around.” The three boys behind her waved, smiling wildly.

Her introduction caused Hendery to call out from behind the counter. “Offensive! Guess who won’t take your order today.”

“I recommend you redact that statement; I’m doing something else right now.” Tari leaned, almost like a whisper – despite being at least a meter apart. “Anyways, I know the truth.” Tari winked teasingly, before rushing behind the counter and putting the dirty dishes in the sink for her to clean once she gives the couple a piece of cake each and pay for it using her employee’s account.

Roddie smiled with her whole face and spoke in a staged manner, “BUT HENDERY IS TRULY THE BEST!”. She and her group of friends approached the counter, ready to order their drinks.

Eventually, an hour has passed and Hendery and Tari were back leaning against the counter – coming up with life stories for the few patrons they don’t know well once they ran out of current debate topics or life updates. Afterall, they do see each other every day. As they were two of the four faces that represent the café, they basically know every patron’s name – only do they know a few life stories.

“Tari!” She heard Roddie call from her seat in the back. Her hair was now in a messy bun; a few strands hanging out as she and her group mates sat on a table full of notebooks and their laptops, the three of them obviously studying together.

“What’s up?” Tari asked, rubbing her hands on the front of her apron as she approached, before she slipped her hands into the pockets. “Everything alright?”

“Yeah, I just wanted to ask you something.” The barista raised her eyebrows, indicating her to continue. “What is your opinion, as a bender, on the bending bans?”

Two friends of her’s look insulted, as if Roddie forgot to ask them. “Uhm,” She chuckled, “I mean I don’t use my powers regularly or publicly so like, it’s not a big thing for me. I just hope it doesn’t escalate. But, as long as I can bend at home, I’m good.”

“What do you bend?” One of her friends ask, leaning forward.

I can bend all four elements, and you? She said sarcastically in her head. “I can bend water.”

“Oh, no way!” The one with the vibrant blue hair exclaimed as he pointed at the taller boy with black hair, “Us too. Which tribe are you from?” 

To be honest, Tari always forgets the name of her village. She was moved from there when she was 4, she has minimal memories. “Uhm, somewhere really small in the Northern Water Tribe. I think it’s referred to as Karagatan?”

The one with blue hair bit his lip, “Well, I always knew one of the most beautiful towns calls for the most beautiful ladies.” Tari got flustered but hid it behind furrowed eyebrows and hiding her laughter. So he must be a flirty person.

“Jaemin and I are from the center.” The one with black hair rolled his eyes at his friends antics, “Please excuse him, he’s always flirty.” At that, Tari laughed. “I’m Jeno by the way.”

Roddie groaned and dropped her head onto the table, “I don’t get why our politics class is making us learn about these bans and why they’re wrong rather than letting us actually protest and make a change.” She pulled her head up from the table and looked at Tari with the saddest expression she could muster.

The boy – who out of the process of elimination is Chenle seemed to be reasonable. “Noona,” So he’s younger than her, “It’s teaching us both the goods and bads.”

“Yeah, but the ban is so unreasonable!” Roddie was known for her very strong opinions. She’s locally famous for always protesting and calling out the mayor – who conveniently is her father - for his ‘biased’ and ‘unfair laws’. “When I went home the other day to visit my mom, I overheard my dad say something about increasing the ban or making it stronger. I think he’s even banning bending from Avatar Day for next year.” Roddie dropped her jaw, “Avatar Day!” She stressed, “Literally the day we celebrate bending.” Tari’s heart felt like it dropped. Yeah, sure – she doesn’t use her bending much publicly, but it’s still a part of her. She grew up with it. She’s already hiding 3/4s of herself - does she need to hide her whole self?

“Ugh, speak of the devil.” Roddie groaned once more, looking up at the TV and noticing her father is being interviewed on screen. “Can we change the channel?” Tari nodded, expressionless as she tried to figure out how she was feeling about this. Conflicted, but Johnny was right. It is only getting worse. Could she be the one to stop it from getting worse? How can she?

“You think we won’t learn about this in class?” Jaemin asked rhetorically.

“Rather hear it from Mr Nam’s mouth than a rat’s.” Roddie retorted.

Thoughts and inner debates ran through her head as she made her way to the counter where the remote was.

“Benders are proving to be increasingly dangerous to our safety,” Roddie’s father said on the TV, “They are born with something that distinguishes them as more powerful and-“ As much as she wanted to listen in, she turned it off and replaced the ambience noise with calm music. She can’t think of this. She has to ignore it.

But can she? Was Johnny right again about it being her responsibility? Or will she make it worse? Afterall, with his logic – she’s the most dangerous one of them all. She can bend with four different elements with extra powers like energy bending and the Avatar State. What good can she do if she was locked up?

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The café at night was much more different than during the day. The hum of the music filled the café, echoing off the walls. The café was now closed but Tari remained inside, cleaning up anything to make things easier for Hendery to take over for tomorrow. He’d be doing morning shifts until Sunday (when the café closes at 7pm) so that Tari can get her usual sleep schedule for her usual 6am call to work. She was waiting for Doyoung. The few times she would have night shift, Doyoung would always come pick her up.

His schedule at the training gym happens from 12pm to 6pm, and then he goes to dinner with his friends and co-workers, and then he goes to the temple for a few hours to volunteer or do some extra work. So, coming to the café to pick up Tari seemed to be a natural event, especially as he walks past it on his way to the train station for his way home.

Tari pulled out her phone, sitting in one of the booths and texted Johnny, knowing Doyoung was already on his way.

tari: did you see the news today?

Johnny was always quick at responding – even when on missions. At least, with her and Doyoung he is – potentially because he stays at their place a lot, potentially because they call themselves ‘gaang’, something Johnny came up with due to Katara, Sokka, and Aang being the original peas in a pod and Tari heavily refused to be called ‘Team Avatar’.

leach: I went to the press conference – so so so annoying, mayor called it last minute, i wasn’t suppoosed to be working today! glad i went tho, he’s such a dick honestly…think he’s going insane. Can I come over?

Tari chuckled; this is the first time he asked to come over. But she doesn’t know if she want’s to say yes. Whenever she thinks of Johnny now, she thinks of what he believes in.

tari: ask doyoung haha still in the café. First time you asked in a year or so, I’m surprised.

leach: firstly – I asked bc I was outside ur apartment and neither of u were here and I mightve left my copy of the keys in ur place and also bc u seemed upset w me this afternoon

leach: u usually say goodbye you just left in a rush

leach: im waiting for ur response but im rn in the corner shop nearby. do u want me to buy a ice frostie + dimsum?

She’s upset, but she can’t tell him why. But, she’s also upset that Johnny knows her weaknesses.

tari: I WAS LATE

leach: NO U WERE NOT I KNOW UR SCHEDULE

tari: stalker

leach: *someone who cares abt u a lot

tari: *** stalker

Suddenly, as her phone dinged in her hand, she heard the door chime. She stood up, grabbing her stuff and laughing as she was about to tell a story. “Doyoung, Johnny is a-“

“Not Doyoung, guess again.” She looked up and saw Sukiara again. Sukiara’s deep blue eyes haunted her; her jet black hair with a few stray gray strands running like a waterfall down her back. “I need to talk to you and you cannot keep running away from me.” With that, Sukiara iced the doors behind her. This is the first time Sukiara ever used her bending skills against Tari – she knew Sukiara was serious.

As much as she hated Sukiara with every fibre of her being, Sukiara was also her guardian – the one who protects her and watches over her. As much as she hated Sukiara, Sukiara was practically her mom.

“What?” Tari gave up and fell back onto her chair, dropping her stuff onto the floor.

“You need to train more. Not just once a month anymore.” Sukiara sighed in defeat, falling to the chairr in front of Tari. 

Tari let her head fall back. “I came to Sooman to experience a somewhat normal life. To not have the world lay on my shoulders. There’s nothing I can do right now, and even so, if I mind my own business and not call myself out - maybe the best will happen. Plus! I’m not good enough to be the Avatar, Kiara. And the people here don’t need me. If I show myself, the mayor might kill me.”

“You will never have a normal life.” Sukiara almost growled, leaning forward across the table. “You are not able to live your life for yourself. Your life isn’t yours. It isn’t your families or your friends. It’s the worlds. You are the Avatar and your purpose is to protect the world and mankind.”

Tari stood up from her seat, “From what, Kiara? From what?” She sighed, “If I show my powers, how likely is it that the mayor puts me in jail or kills me?” The realization struck her, “To be fair, if he kills me, you might get a better Avatar than me next time.” She chuckled sadly.

“Shut up.” Sukiara growled as she jumped to her feet - matching Tari in height. “Listen, there’s bigger things than the mayor. If you leave now, if you do anything dumb now, you’re just proving yourself right and showing that you weren’t good enough. Train more. Admit your identity. Admit to who you are and stop running away from it, because you’re only doing more damage.”

Before Tari could respond, Sukiara seemed to glide out of there. As her hand touched the handle and dissipated the ice into steam, Tari saw Doyoung approaching the café. Sukiara, having watched Tari occasionally, recognised her roommates face and left the door open, smirking. She could reveal me to him now, Tari thought as she interpreted the cocky look on her face as she approached her roommate, --and then I’ll lose him forever--.

Doyoung bowed his head gently and thanked her before coming in. Sukiara, as she was walking out, looked back and turned to look at Tari, “You know how to contact me.” She let go of the handle and disappeared into the night. 

“Who’s that?” Doyoung asked, eyes furrowed in confusion.

“Nobody.” She sighed, hopeless and full of dread. Doyoung’s eyebrows furrowed more – he can read her easily, he knows she wasn’t nobdoy. Tari shook her head, faked a smile and looked up. She grabbed her stuff and stood up. “No one, just a health and safety person checking for hygiene. She thinks I didn’t do the dishes well and she’s going to tell the bosses” She lied, “Has Johnny texted you about how dumb he is?”


	4. riots in sooman

Fourteen days.

It’s been fourteen days since Tari last saw Sukiara; her cold eyes, her gravelling words, and her haunting demeanor seem to follow her like a ghost. She could barely enter the café without being reminded of her shrilling words. Normally, Tari hates it when her bosses take over the café – giving Tari and Hendery paid time off work. But, as entering the café only has been acting as a painful reminder for the last two weeks, Tari is just grateful that her bosses see the café like their third child and like to take over for a week or two every few months.

Like she normally does when she has time off work, she tries and spends as much time as possible with her available friends. Her favorite thing to do during this time is join Johnny in his stories; trying out new things or participating in new adventures. Normally, he loves her presence – often begging her to come along. But now, if she comes along – she puts Johnny at risk. He’s been tasked (and by ‘tasked’, he was so invested in the topic he ‘tasked’ himself with it) with investigating the increasing anti-bending protests. He refused to take Tari with him; not wanting to put her in any danger, saying if he was the reason she is hurt – he’d never forgive himself.

It all started the day after Avatar Day. It first started with a few individuals on the street, screaming with all the air in the lungs to ‘monitor benders’. At first, it was nothing. Just another anti-bender; just another thing you can walk past without worrying for your life. But then it slowly got bigger; groups of five or ten marching to the gyms, marching around the street – spreading propaganda about the dangers of liberated benders.

When Kilari and Tari decided to do a shopping day, they didn’t expect to end up in the local jail only an hour within their outing.

“I’ll pay you back for bail.” Kilari said in a gruff voice, still upset about what had happened. “Can we just grab beers and go to your place?”

Tari nodded. “No need to pay me back.” Tari hadn’t even spent a dime. Instead of paying bail, she called Lin and Tenzin about what happened. Lin, the head of police, then called the local jail and told them to release Kilari. One benefit of being the Avatar? Having close relationships with people of power. “Sounds good. I’ll tell Sonan to meet us at my place.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The look Sonan gave her two friends was reminiscent of a disappointed mother as they both blubbered out excuses for their actions. She had entered Tari’s shared apartment with take-out from their favorite barbeque restaurant, only knowing that ‘they got into a bad situation’ and wanting to cheer them up. But Sonan was greeted with the sight of Kilari lying down on the couch, a bowl of water on the coffee which Tari was using to aid her water-bending to heal Kilari by reducing her bruises and cuts.

“What on earth happened?” Sonan sighed, putting the food on the coffee table and placing herself next to the kneeling Tari.

Like a warning, Tari gave Kilari a glare. Kilari always gets riled up. She’s the perfect personification of fire; easy to anger and full of passion. Tari knew once she gets started about describing the incident, Kilari will only be screaming and causing a noise complaint. “We saw a protest on the street.” Tari explained, “It was the biggest protest we’ve seen. At least fifty people.”

Kilari, like always, didn’t heed Tari’s warning. “They were growling and roaring and basically implying that we were animals. Us? Animals? We don’t do shit!” Kilari started trying to get up, but Tari slightly nudged her back to lying down. “We don’t carry bats or signs that we later use to hit anyone who protests against us!”

“I tried to stop her from threatening them,” Tari commented, “She promised me we’d just walk past to get to the grocery but she acted up against them as soon as we were in front of them.”

The fire bender looked at Tari with disappointment. “You make it sound like this is my fault.” She huffed, trying to look tough. Unfortunately, this façade was quickly destroyed by Tari accidentally getting too close to a wound while healing it, making Kilari flinch.

“The police saw how much the protestors were threatening others but they still arrested Kilari with the ‘intent to cause harm using bending’”. Tari sighed hopelessly, “Even after the protestors hit her with whatever they had.”

Kilari was enfuriated once more. “I literally just approached them with my hands slightly on fire. I threatened them to leave the park and disperse because they were yelling at everyone and getting into their personal spaces! They’ve been attacking people all day, but once I approach with some sort of fire – they attack me and then the police arrest me but not them?!?”

“Johnny was right,” Sonan commented, finally understanding what happened. “The government is anti-bending. I can’t believe the police did that.” Tari melted the same ice she molded onto Kilari’s shoulder. It’s the last spot Tari would have to heal before Kilari is as healed as can be. “I’m glad you didn’t join him, bubs.” Sonan looked at Tari with sincerity; concern laced in her eyes.

Tari let out a sad chuckle, “It’s not like we’re glued to the hip, you know.”

“But it is like that.” Sonan implied with a cheeky smirk. Yes, it’s true. Tari and Johnny spend a lot of time together. Tari enjoys goofing off with him, either on stories or during their free time. She enjoys the moments Johnny comes to the café, wearing a goofy hat, to make her laugh during long shifts. Did she want to spend today with him? Yes. Did she mind getting in danger for him? No. Did she mind if Johnny wasn’t okay with it? Yes.

Kilari’s anger dissipated and turned into a suggestive look. “Johnny is hot.”

Tari rolled her eyes. “Do you want me to heal you or not?” She teased, before temporarily stopping the healing process.

“How did you get out?” Sonan asked, now making herself comfortable by sitting with her legs crossed on the floor.

“Tari bailed me out.” Kilari was quick to respond. Guilt found herself bubbling in Tari’s stomach for lying. She used her Avatar background to her advantage, to help her friend. But she couldn’t have used it to save her in the first place. I should’ve done something, she chastised herself, as she observed the red spots on Kilari’s body.

Tari bit her lip, trying to change the topic. “Have you told your parents?” Kilari’s parents were members of the Fire Sages – the religious authority that preserves the Fire Nation religion and their culture. Initially, their role was to identify and care for the Avatar but once The White Lotus came into the public eye after being a secret society for so long, they took over that duty. This has meant that once Kilari turns 25 in two years, she must commit to the Sages. Or, at least, she’s expected to commit. Her father was one of the highest-ranking authorities, so as a child – she was practically groomed for the role. As a result, Kilari did everything she can to make sure before she had to commit, she’ll do everything she won’t be able to do once she vows her life to the organization. This meant being endlessly reckless, impulsive, and acting upon any sin she could: drinking excessively, remaining unemployed, casually dating and sleeping with multiple women and men, and doing whatever she desires whenever she wants. Johnny and Doyoung would joke about how Tari and Kilari were complete opposites; Tari being extremely careful while Kilari has been recorded saying ‘fuck the consequences’ on multiple occasions. 

“Eh,” Kilari shrugged, brushing off the consequences. “They’ll find out. And it’s not like it’ll surprise them, at least I have done one more thing a Sage can’t be caught doing.” She joked with a dry chuckle, making Tari and Sonan dryly laugh with her. “Now, Sonan, tell us about your day.”

As Sonan told the story of an old man who came into the shop and cried over a painting with a depiction of his mother on it, Tari focused on the healing. Usually, healing doesn’t take long – but something about the weapons the protestors used were stronger than normal, as if they had a wall Tari had to break through before she could heal her friend. Eventually, Tari took her hands away from Kilari’s shoulder. “We’re all done.” She rubbed her hands together and launched herself to her feet, grabbing the bowl of water and heading to the kitchen. “Do you want tea or-?”

“Beer.” Sonan and Kilari both answered in unison.

“We planned on a drunk movie night, and I’ll be damned if I let the protestors take that away from us too.” Kilari groaned, sitting up on the couch and dragging Sonan to sit beside her. Kilari forced a smile, but Tari could see how dejected she really is. But if a film night is what she wants, then that’s what she’ll get. She deserves a break. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Within what felt like minutes, the three girls were sprawled out across the room, watching some trash movie on the projector. They were giggling and obviously nowhere near sober. It was like everything from the day has been forgotten, after numeral vodka or tequila shots as of their drinking game, all whilst casually drinking beers.

“Do you think,” Sonan burped, “you can bend beer?” She asked Tari, who would normally reject testing this theory out and just answer based off logic.

“I mean, wait, how much water is in beer?” Tari slurred, her head falling back on the couch.

Kilari jumped to her feet, “I’ll check!” She practically screamed as she ran towards her phone, giggling the whole way. “More than 5% for sure.” She claimed loudly after (failing) to read some article on her phone. She made her way back to the couch, but decided to sit on the floor instead of next to her two friends.

Tari shrugged, pouting her lower lip before stretching out her palm and initially wiggling her fingers to see for a reaction. Once she felt some sort of connection between her and what’s in the bottle, which feels like an invisible weight in her hands, she lifted her palm up while flexing her fingers. Luckily to her, a column of beer lifted out of the bottle – making the three friends giggle.

But that beer soon fell to the floor as the slamming of the door made all three of them jump. Their heads turned harshly to face the source of the noise, spotting Johnny and Doyoung at the door. Doyoung was leaning on Johnnny, obviously having limped his way to the door.

The sight was enough to sober up Sonan a lot and just enough for Tari. “Oh for Aang’s sake, don’t tell me its another protest!” Kilari screamed in disappointment, all whilst giggling. “I swear, I’m going to kill some of them one day.”

Tari and Sonan quickly scrambled off the couch and approached. “I got him,” Johnny noted, trying not to laugh at the state of the girls while he was taking care of Doyoung. “Tari, can you just get a bowl of water and heal him?”

The water bender quickly nodded as Johnny and Sonan guided the injured air bender to the couch, letting him lay down and elevating his leg with a pillow. “What happened?” Sonan asked Johnny while Tari quickly walked her way over, returning to her previous position kneeling by the couch. The same position she was a few hours ago. Her face was now wet, an obvious and successful attempt in sobering up.

Johnny sighed, sitting in the opposite chair as his hand supported his head. “I was on my story when I heard the fire bending gym got destroyed and the other gyms were vandalized. I knew Doyoung would be either at the temple or the gym so of course I was worried.” Sonan listened intently, while Tari tried to bend – but found the same block as she did before.

What is this? She thought, Why is this happening again? Are these people all armed?? It wasn’t long before she realized they must all be connected; the protestors and the individuals who are anti-bending. They’re not only connected in their shared belief, but also in their materials. She couldn’t concentrate fully on Johnny’s story. She was still too tipsy to focus purely on getting past this block.

“I went and saw a bunch of emergency vehicles and police officers. Police officers were arresting the benders who were present but not injured, while the injured ones got sent to the hospital.” Johnny motioned to Doyoung, “Doyoung was, weirdly enough, lucky to be injured.”

Doyoung was quick to pipe up, his eyes now fully open rather than it’s previous state as only partially open out of exhaustion. “I was lucky though. A bender was killed. A bunch of other benders were very badly wounded. I just got a broken leg and a few cuts. We all tried to defend ourselves all while trying not to hurt them.”

“Even so.” Kilari growled, full of rage. Even Johnny seemed to jump at Kilari’s sudden change in tone. “The police arrested those who were victims! What happened to the attackers?”

Johnny shared Kilari’s rage. “They got away free. The police saw them, theres footage – but the police is blaming the benders for even trying to defend themselves.”

“Kilari got in a similar accident today.” Tari commented just loud enough for people to hear, trying to still break away the block.

“Johnny, Doyoung, I’ll make you some tea.” Sonan offered, quickly scurrying her way into the kitchen. “Have you guys eaten? I can make you guys some food. We ate all the take out but I can make you guys something. Are you thirsty?” Tari chuckled lightly, loving how Sonan can be a great mother within minutes.

While Johnny and Kilari fueled their anger by ranting and plotting, Tari focused on the push and pull of the water. Something about the block was offering more push than any other substance or situation she dealt with. She had a clear mind earlier, allowing her to deal with this block with more ease. As of right now, traces of alcohol ran through her; fuzzing her thoughts and harming her focus. She knew that the only reason she had a chance to even break this block was because she was trained to be exemplary in water bending and knew at least the basics of every other bending. If she wasn’t the Avatar, she wouldn’t be able to heal him. But her friends didn’t need to know how difficult it was.

The invisible weight of bending seemed unusually heavier than usual because of this block. The push and pull that comes from water bending seems to be more push than anything, pushing her away from helping her friend. Her heart rate was increasing. What if I can’t help? She thought, If this doesn’t work, I’m useless. I could’ve prevented it from happening.

She looked around the room; seeing the flame in Johnny’s eyes and the unconscious flame being sparked in Kilari’s hands. It was known Johnny was not a bender, but if anyone could see him now – the fire that came from his words, the angry flame in his eyes – they’d doubt that. Tari has never seen Johnny this angry; he was always the passionate, driven, goofy, and kind best friend who she could trust with everything. Just looking at him made Tari’s heart drop, which didn’t help when she turned and saw Doyoung’s injured form. It dropped even more.

I could’ve done something, she reprimanded herself. Doyoung started squirming, withering in pain. She must’ve passed the block because soon the cuts started to close, because soon his face was washed with relief.

It took fifteen minutes to heal him. Sonan had prepared the tea and another meal for the two boys by the time she was done, and as soon as the meal was put on the dining table – Doyoung was able to walk with minimal trace of what happened. Everyone had gathered around the table, but Tari couldn’t deal with it.

Bending felt like there was an invisible weight or force on wherever you’re bending from. But, other than that, there was no other weight. However, Tari felt the weight of her bending ability – of her Avatar ability – on her heart, on her shoulders. She could’ve prevented this from happening. She could’ve helped them faster. If I never came here, if the Avatar wasn’t in Sooman city, would this still be happening? She knows it silly, she knows no one knows where the Avatar is in the world (everyone except her, the White Lotus, and the officials who help teach her the different bending skills). But what if someone did find out? What if these protestors are doing this because of her? What if they need to be reminded by the Avatar bending isn’t dangerous?

Tari felt overwhelmed. The dining table and her friends repelling her. She felt like she was going to pass out. She felt exhausted from her thoughts and from having to see her friends in pain. She felt guilty. She felt angry at the protestors, but mainly herself. This is my fault. But most of all, she felt lost. She needed to be alone.

“Uhm, you guys eat.” She croaked out as she noticed Sonan looking up at her expectantly, trying to call her to the table. “I’m going to the roof. I need some air.” She noticed Johnny’s eyes flickered at her with concern, but she quickly turned away. She cannot hide how she’s feeling right now and she’s worried she may accidentally bend another element in front of them. Yes, the two bending abilities she’s best at are the ones of patience, serenity, and adaptability. She always excelled better at water and air compared to fire and earth, but fire bending and earth bending was inside of her as well. She felt the anger bubble the fire. Even as much as she tried to focus on meditating and controlling her power, like she was taught by Tenzin, she had to bite it back. She must.

She went to the small cabinet in their apartment with the secret compartment where the ladder to the roof was. Once she made it up, the breeze hit her like a warm embrace. She walked to the railing, resting her body weight upon it as she stared at the city.

The city was lit up with neon lights, the sounds of the hover cars honking and driving past soothing. She saw the ocean when she looked towards the south of the city. She saw the statue of Aang, protecting the city. A statue of the Avatar, protecting the city. Like she should be doing. Like she’s supposed to be doing.

She thought back to when she was younger, to when she would go into the Avatar State to meet Aang. Like all Avatars, she had the ability to talk to previous versions of herself when in the Avatar State – a difficult state to get into. She could only enter it while meditating or when in deep fear. Luckily for her, the White Lotus gave her a space that’s heavily connected with the spirit, allowing her to meditate and access the Avatar State fast. Despite that, the current Avatar always have a deeper connection with their most previous reincarnation. In this case, Tari was closest to Aang.

She doesn’t want to enter it now; she doesn’t want to see Aang’s face. She doesn’t want to tell him that the city he built with his best friend is being destroyed from within. I’m sorry, she thought to herself a message for Aang, I’m sorry that I disappointed you.

“How are you not freezing?” A sudden voice jolted her out of her trance. She jumped, making her clutch her heart. She’s glad it wasn’t too much of a fright; or else she may have entered the Avatar State. She may have showed Johnny her true identity. She may have lost Johnny forever. “Oh shit, sorry.” He chuckled as he shrugged off his jacket and threw it over Tari’s bare shoulders.

Tari’s air bending abilities have always protected her from the cold. Their breaths act as climate regulators. It’s one of the advantages of air bending. It’s why Doyoung owns minimal jackets for practicality and all his jackets are for the sole purpose of fashion. “I’m fine, you should have it. You had a long day.” She tried to shrug it off, but Johnny had wrapped his arm around her – trapping her in it.

“It’d be an even longer day if my best friend freezes herself to death.” Tari rolled her eyes, before letting herself lose herself in his comforting embrace. She may have to lose Johnny soon, she’s going to take advantage of any interaction with him before she loses him to the truth of her identity. “You alright?”

Tari hated Johnny. Tari hated the way he speaks that instantly makes her want to tell him everything and how the sound of his voice instantly soothes her. Yet, she bit back the truth.

“I’m okay, just overwhelmed. And you?”

Johnny sighed, biting his lip and staring out at the city that never sleeps underneath the nighttime moon. “Guess I could say the same.” He smiled sadly, tightening his grasp of Tari. It wasn’t to comfort her, but to remind him she was there. To remind him she has yet to be touched by the evil in the city. To remind him that she’ll always be there and that to him, she’s who she always will be. “Today has truly been insane.”

Tari hummed in agreement, a comforting silence following. She let her head rest on his shoulder. He smelt like pinewood, even after running around the whole day investigating stories. But she also caught hints of Doyoung’s lavender scent, probably from having carried him from the hospital.

“Have you finished eating?” She mumbled under her breath. She felt Johnny nod from the top of her head.

“I got full.”

Tari jokingly faked her surprise, jumping out of his grasp and playfully checking his forehead. “You’re not sick. Who are you? And what did you do with the real Johnny?”

Johnny rolled his eyes, “Har-di-har-har. Nice to know you still have a sense of humor.” He playfully nudged her. She returned to her place resting on the railing, but a distance away from Johnny. Even though being in his presence felt comforting, the guilt settled inside again. He doesn’t know who I am, she thought, and he’d only be more angry at me for it.

His soft brown eyes continued to stare at his best friend. “You know,” He sighed with a soft smile, “I’m so glad I met you guys a few years back.” He commented, “I’m not going to lie but I’m glad I have two friends who I can trust to always be there, y’know?” He stared at Tari, who refused to return the eye contact. Johnny’s eyes were gleaming and shining. “I didn’t think I’d meet anyone like you guys, and I’m so glad you both are okay.” He smiled. “I don’t think my life would be the same without you.”

Tari finally looked away from the statue of Aang and at Johnny, “I’d never want to lose you guys.” --And that’s why I must lie to you all--.


	5. memorial

It’s been four days since the awful attacks on the bending gyms. They’ve been closed since then, giving Doyoung nothing to focus on but his own healing. The government made a statement the day after, essentially saying the benders incited the incident – despite all the evidence and witness statements that said otherwise.

Tonight was the night they were all dreading. G-Dragon sent a message to everyone. Not only is he stopping the bending fights until it can be guaranteed safe, but they’ll be closing the theater down temporarily and leaving it empty with only the memorial for the bender who was brutally killed.

Once the clock struck 11:30, a sea of mourners wearing black filled the stadium. Usually, the abandoned theater would be full of people – everyone excited and thrilled for the entertainment. Cheers and conversations filled the room, bouncing off the walls. No one could ever feel alone in moments there; surrounded by family.

But that’s why G-Dragon insisted on having this here. Everyone here is family, and we must mourn family together. Tari may have not known the bender who passed away personally, but she recognized his face when she’d push her way through the crowds. It was so familiar; his brown eyes, his wide smile. She may not have known his name prior, but now she does, and she’ll never forget it – because after all, his blood was on her hands. It was because of her an innocent and bright life was taken away from the world.

The theater was silent. Anyone would be able to hear the simple cockroach who may be squirming his way to the other side of the theater or the smallest insect’s wings bat echo throughout the dome. Everyone came in wearing black and holding a candle to leave behind.

“I am so sorry for the reason we are here today,” G-Dragon apologized into the microphone as he stood beside a photo on an easel, surrounded by flowers. Behind him was the bender’s sister and his pregnant widow alongside his past pro-bending crew.

Tari saw the faces on the widow, on the sister – they both were puffy and red, looking like they haven’t slept in years. I’m the reason for that pain, she thought, holding the candle close to her chest for warmth. I’m the reason that child will never have his biological father, she thought, I’m the reason she no longer has a brother. They looked like ghosts, but Tari quickly turned pale as well. This wouldn’t have happened if I didn’t act up sooner.

She was uneasily biting her lip, lost in her guilt-ridden thoughts until she felt an arm wrap around her shoulder. It was Doyoung, who would even be more sad about this. The bender was a colleague of his, working at the fire bending gym just a street down. She knew the bender trainers would often having training retreats, so Doyoung would have exchanged words with him. Not only that, but Doyoung was there with him when he died.

Tari ignored her guilt and turned to face Doyoung. Like the widow, like the sister with a lost brother – his eyes were bloodshot. She noticed he hasn’t been sleeping and as a result, she has been staying up with him; not wanting him to be alone with his thoughts. Johnny has been too. It’s been the three of them facing the light from the midnight moon. Johnny and Tari would take shifts sometimes, especially if Johnny would have to go in early. Tari was just so lucky her bosses took over this week. She wouldn’t know what would’ve happened if they didn’t.

“Today, we are here to mourn him and remember him. Not only as a fire bender, but as a husband, as a brother, as a friend.” G-Dragon spoke into the microphone, “I hope you all will be leaving your candle here. We have a plastic candle that’s flame will never die,” He lifted up a plastic candle with an artificial light, “for his flame, his fire, and his memory will never go our.”

“Unfortunately, we lost him to an unnecessary war.” G-Dragon continued. “The government sees us as a threat, as a danger, as inhumane, as not equal. And they’re right about one thing.” He glanced around the hundreds of faces crowded inside the building, “We are to be feared. Yes, we have extraordinary abilities, but our main power – our main ability is our community. They riot on everything! But here we all are, a family with everyone having different relations to each other. We lost him on our physical world, but may he live forever in our hearts, in our minds, and in the spirit world.” G-Dragon continued. “We are a peaceful community, we love our city. But we cannot tolerate a city that doesn’t tolerate us. Let his legacy guide us through these difficult times and remind our government we are more than abilities, we are more than the powers we were blessed with. We are their community, and if they refuse to accept us, we are a community. Much more powerful, much more bigger, and much more loving than theirs.”

Everyone nodded in somber silence, cheering silently at G-Dragon inciting them. “But that’s not the reason we’re here today. Tomorrow, I will be taking my concerns to the media. For now, we must remember him for who he was.” G-Dragon started telling the story of the man; telling the story of how he came from a Northern Fire Nation tribe, about how he worked at a local hospital, about how he volunteers at the homeless shelter, about how he was a star. That I couldn’t save. “Now, let’s hear from his sister and his widow.” 

Tari wanted to hold and squeeze Doyoung’s hand. She wanted to be reminded he was here. He was present during the fight, he was almost killed – but he is here. She wanted to do the same with Johnny. He risks his life every day trying to portray the truth to the world, but he’s here. He’s is here. That’s more than what the family in front of them could say. She could only imagine what they would’ve done for one more hug, one more greeting, one more word, one more ‘I love you’ or even an ‘I hate you’.

She could’ve given them that. If she only interfered sooner. If she didn’t get drunk and picked up Doyoung. If she only helped patrol the city. If she only did something. But those are only if’s. If’s that failed to become reality, if’s that failed to extend a man’s life.

Alas, the memorial was finished. Slowly and silently, everyone left the theater; leaving their candles where they stood. The photo of him was illuminated by the hundreds of calendars keeping his flame alive. His widow and his sister stood by the photo, refusing to leave just yet. G-Dragon had his arm wrapped around both of them, giving them some sort of comfort in the time they lost one of their biggest comforts.

Getting some fresh air, Tari gave each of her close friends who came a hug. She cried as she hugged Kilari, thankful the police arrested her before the protestors got too far. She was grateful Sonan was a non-bender who only knows the fighting techniques, so she wouldn’t be targeted. She was grateful Johnny was able to come home despite his dangerous days investigating corruption. She was grateful Doyoung was injured rather than arrested like the other benders who are still in jail or killed. She was grateful that she had them. 

At least for now.

She needs to think, she needs to know what she can do as Avatar. She cannot continue putting her selfish desires to keep them in her life prevent her from following her role in society, to prevent her from inflicting pain on so many other families. Yes, she may lose her friends due to being the Avatar - but she may lose them if she didn’t do anything. Hell, she almost lost Kilara and Doyoung in one day. She rather save the world and lose them than lose them to something she could’ve prevented. It was like her family and she know what choice was inflicted upon her then. 

As the group started to head home – all of them planning on sleeping in Doyoung and Tari’s apartment, which they covered with mattresses on the floor, Tari lagged behind.

To Sukiara: I’ll start training more seriously again. My life is their’s. Not mine. 

Sukiara: Glad to hear you admit it. Will you be moving back in? 

She needs to give them up, but she doesn’t have to make that choice until she’s physically and mentally ready.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tari didn’t tell anyone that her bosses texted her, laying her off from her shift. Tari didn’t tell anyone that her bosses wanted her to not come to work for her own safety. In any other circumstance, she’d be devastated. But for now, she was just exhausted.

It’s been two days since she started training again and her days were much longer than they ever were at the café. She’d leave her home at four in the morning, go to the back of the port where no one could see them, and climb onto the White Lotus’s designated ‘Avatar’ flying bison. After an hour of flying, she’d arrive on Bak Mei island where she grew up. She’d be greeted by her animal guide (a wolf named Ani) - who is the main reason she’d come prior, eat breakfast, meditate for an hour, train for five hours, eat lunch, meditate, train, meditate, dinner, recap the day, and meditate. She’d be flying back home by eleven and then take the tram and get home by twelve.

If she had to work at the café on top of this work next week, she would’ve passed out. Or needed to be cloned. And since technology for that seems too far away, she’s glad she got fired.

It wasn’t like she was the only one who got fired. Thousands of benders are getting fired because the bosses are worried for the safety of their establishment. Signs have been going up saying ‘we don’t have any bending employees’, as if it was some sort of patriotic flag. She knew G-Dragon had the best intentions, but his inciting speech he made on the news outlet didn’t really help. It was inspiring and calling for a community to come together, but the anti-bending movement twisted his words into some sort of ‘call for an army’.

The once liberated Sooman City became a military state. Police would be marching on the streets more than usual, watching out for any threatening acts from benders. Bending isn’t illegal yet, but any action that could be seen as violent gets you the first seat to jail.

“Hey, you’re here late.” Johnny commented once the exhausted Tari came in, still dressed in something Johnny had never seen her wear something similar in. She noticed Doyoung was finally asleep on the couch, obviously knocked out from his last few days of staying up. “What are you wearing?”

When Tari is in the White Lotus training facility, she wears traditional water bender clothes. Like all the Avatars before her, she wore something reminiscent of where she was from. She was taught that as a the Avaatar, she may be connected to all four, but she must remain close to her roots. So, she wore a sea blue halter-neck top with high-waisted grayish blue baggy pants and short hiking boots. She had blue arm-warmers that matched the color of her top with traditional water tribe patterns. These blue arm warmers actually came from her father; one of the few things she was allowed to keep from her biological family.

“Oh, just traditional bending day at the café.” Tari quickly quipped, avoiding eye contact as she rushed into her room - far too tired to try and come up with more excuses and far too tired to stay up. “Why are you still up?” She asked to make conversation, feeling guilty for shrugging him off.

Johnny shrugged, “Doyoung fell asleep and I noticed you weren’t here yet.”

“Oh, don’t wait up for me.” She smiled, popping her head out from her door but still looking away from Johnny at all costs. “I’m glad to see Doyoung finally sleeping. Anyway! Long hours at the café, hah,” She awkwardly chuckled, her mind running miles a minute as she tried to come up with good excuses to cover up her lies to the same person who can read her like a book. “Going to sleep, you should sleep too.”

There were two things Johnny didn’t comment on. The first thing? Tari would’ve normally asked him why she wasn’t at his own home. The second thing? He went to the café today and Hendery told him she’s been laid off.

But he wanted to ask her before he investigated anything. But, she also left him no choice. Johnny didn’t want to be in this situation, but he had to make sure she was safe. A sense of disappointment was feeling heavy as he made his way to the bathroom, ready to get some sleep – which would be a futile mission, before having to investigate the person he thought he could trust the most in the world.

Unfortunately, he wasn’t the only person who would have a sleepless night full of unstoppable reckless tossing and turning. Especially as the exact moment Tari fell into her pillows – now dressed in cozy pajamas and showered from the dirt and grime from the temple – she received a message from Sukiara.

\---Sukiara: Tenzin and Lin are calling for you to come to the air temple tomorrow. 11am. Don’t come to BakMei. Will pick you up from the port but we’ll take the boat instead. Can’t have a flying bison around without attracting attention. Meet at 9am sharp. You still need to meditate before we go.---


	6. ask for the truth

Am I more scared of confrontation or climbing out a window?

Tari was not expecting to have to answer that question. Well, not today at least. But it’s how she found herself using air bending to glide down the side of her building. 

It’s really not her fault she was in this situation. Sure, she could tell her friends about her identity, but that would mean losing them forever – even before she could actually be good at being who she’s supposed to be. But she woke up at seven in the morning to avoid interacting with Johnny and Doyoung. Unfortunately, she woke up to the sounds of them bickering about coffee and her secret escape plan failed.

Taking a deep breath, she recalled her years training in the Air Temple Island. Out of all the elements, she used air bending skills the least – only keeping the element of using her breath to keep her warm (which was as easy as just concentrating on her breath). She felt her lungs feel inflated as she concentrated on air bending; the feeling of weightlessness throughout her body as she flexes her fingers. The invisible light weight of the air she was manipulating fled into her fingers, to her fingertips and to her feet.

With her exhale, she let this power help her glide down the building slowly and calmly. As soon as she could, she jumped and landed gently on the ground to avoid the thumb of her feet getting anyone’s attention. This is when she thanks Raava that she’s the Avatar…even if she wouldn’t be in this position if she weren’t.

Quickly scanning the street which was practically empty, she set off for the ports.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“You do not need this.” Johnny emphasized, trying to grab the cup of coffee from Doyoung’s grasp. “You need to sleep. How many hours did you sleep last night?”

The insomniac was quick to defend himself. “More than you!”

“It was just tonight,” The non-bender groaned, acknowledging he had only slept for two hours last night as he anxiously fretted over his investigation. “Plus, I need this more because I have a major investigation today.”

Doyoung was never a morning person. He either is grumpy or refuses to get out of bed. “Make your own!” He whined, pulling away the cup from Johnny and taking a big sip. “Now you can’t have it.”

“You act like I’m saliva conscious.” Johnny provoked, wiggling his eyebrows. A stare down commenced – quickly leaving Johnny to groan out of desperation for a caffeinated drink and admit defeat.

As Doyoung treasured the bitter taste of coffee, Johnny was making his own cup of coffee. “So, what’s your investigation today?” Doyoung was itching for something to do. Ever since the gyms got vandalized or destroyed and benders have been alienated, he hasn’t had many tasks – Johnny constantly getting the groceries far before Doyoung could even think about leaving the house and no job to get too. On top of that, his roommate who hasn’t seemed to be affected by the alienation is constantly gone. He wanted to join Johnny – he’s sick of spending all day watching television and calling friends to check if they were okay.

However, Johnny wanted to make sure Doyoung doesn’t lose his trust in his roommate. He’s gone through so much, and if he finds out one of his best friends cannot be trusted – Johnny can’t imagine what would happen. “Uhm, it’s not too important.”

Doyoung raised his eyebrows, annoyed. “What happened to being major?” For someone so great at telling stories, Johnny couldn’t stutter out an excuse as fast as he would want. “Is it just so I could’ve given you my coffee?” The reporter quickly nodded, taking that as an excuse to cover up. “Do you think I could join you for today?” Johnny swears he’s never heard Doyoung’s voice so small.

Not only is Johnny investigating Tari, but he is concerned that Doyoung will only be either triggered or more in danger as he walks in the public. Concern fills Johnny’s heart. He knows the dangers Doyoung may face if he gets identified as a bender. Honestly, Johnny’s just glad bending can be hidden – but Doyoung was on the news when the bending gyms were attacked. Johnny couldn’t risk Doyoung being identified and hurt under his watch. “Yeah, sure, but I think I might take the day off.” Johnny excused, itching his neck awkwardly. Disappointed in his lack of availability to investigate Tari, he is wondering if he could actually tell Doyoung what was going on. In the end, he decided not to.

“I mean, can you just stay over then?” Johnny saw the pain and the loneliness deep in Doyoung’s eyes. He couldn’t leave him. He knew he made the right choice of hiding his suspicion of Tari. “I don’t want to be alone.” His voice was as small as an ant; quiet and fleeting. Johnny gave him a small smile, nodded, and hid his suspicion as he pulled out his favorite video games.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The Air Temple Island was full of orange. It was calm and serene - not including the kids playing Air Ball or using air scooters in the corner. It was always peaceful to be here - from being surrounded by water (which always calmed Tari down) to being surrounded by blue sky and a beautiful temple, but Tari was feeling nervous. 

The last time Tari was on this island was two years ago when she first moved to Sooman. It was a formal visit, having to discuss her plans on living in Sooman while continuing to do her Avatar duties. To this day, Tari is proud of her ability to have convinced Tenzin, Lin, and Sukiara to allow her to only train once a month. Of course, she’s seen them outside of this island – she looks at them like role models. They were her trainers at one point. But this island is nothing but anxiety for her.

Fire bending was never her forte. It was the reason why she moved on to airbending even if the main thing she mastered while training with her fire bending master were the basics and the Sun Warrior techniques, like the dancing dragon. Otherwise, she can be considered a rookie at best. But Sukiara realized that Tari was getting older and preferred that Tari was a jack of all trades rather than a master of two. As Tari was born a water-bender, she had to learn bending in the order of water, earth, fire, and then air.

Water came natural to her – like breathing. She was showed as skilled and masterful within days of her first bending lesson, which is partly how they identified her as a water bender. Within two years – at the age of six, she mastered water bending with the help of a water bending master. The year following was the year she ‘relaxed’ according to all the other mentors. But in reality, Sukiara took her away to an uninhabited island and trained her in blood bending; something Katara has banned due to being the darkest bending of all. Tari fully agreed with that statement once she mastered blood bending – it took her a year to learn that singular sub-bending, which was the longest it took her to learn any water bending technique. It was a year of pain, of emotional turmoil, of trauma. Sometimes, Tari still gets nightmares of what she did while training.

Earth was more difficult. It took her three years to become somewhat advanced. Tari was evasive and occasionally passive – nothing like the personality of a traditional earth bender. They’re direct, firm, and stand their ground. But Tari somewhat mastered it. She learnt from Lin and her mother Toph. She can sense things with her eyes closed and do metal bending, lava bending – whatever. But it never came naturally. She still struggles with the form.

Fire? It was her most difficult element. She entered the temple at ten years old, but left at fifteen. Sukiara explained to her that every Avatar has a lack of affinity for at least one other element. Usually, it’s the opposite element than the one they’re born in – but it largely depends on the personality. Fire required precision, intensity, aggression. Most moves are offensive – minimal were defensive. Tari cannot lightning generate nor can she do anything more than a proficient fire bender (other than her masterful knowledge of the Dragon Dance and traditional Sun Warrior techniques). It’s noteworthy to mention the one move she learnt with absolute ease was lightning redirection, but even that was a move inspired by the flow and adaptability of water benders.

Sukiara knew Air would come much easier to Tari. It suited her. Her guide believed that Tari was a perfect combination of the traditional traits of a water bender and an air bender. She was calm, evasive, defensive, adaptable, peaceful, flexible, kind, controlled. Additionally, Tari’s Avatar Guide was Aang. She would be the closest to him.

\---------------------------------------flashback------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stepping off the White Lotus’s Flying Bison named ‘Yip’, a 15-year-old Tari was welcomed by her previous-life’s family. She’s heard about them and had vague memories of them from her previous life. She remembered talking to Aang as a child and Aang telling her stories about them, like a parent reading a child stories to sleep. It’s not usual for the Avatar Guide to appear for non-teachable circumstances, but Aang couldn’t stay away from his successor – someone who was scared and someone he saw a lot of himself in. She wanted to run away, like he did. She was told early, like he was. He saw her and didn’t see the Avatar, but a kid who had no choice. 

Tenzin was bending down, but his eyes were full of sorrow. He is the oldest air bender alive and the only air bending master in the world. His eyes scanned the girl who his father’s memory resided in as this same girl clutched onto her wolf tightly, not wanting to let her animal guide go. His family and him greeted her with warm smiles and a formal bow - his pregnant wife Pema and his two young daughters were ecstatic for her arrival.

Out of all the masters, Tenzin was the first one to have kids. It made Tari relax. Maybe this time she wouldn’t be so alone.

\---------------------------------------flashback------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I swear, every time you’re on this island – I’m pregnant.” Pema laughed as Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo followed her ecstatically to give their honorary older sister a hug. Tari lived with them for two years – until Jinora was seven, Ikki was four, and Meelo was two.

Tari grinned widely, Ani following her closely behind while Sukiara stood solemnly behind Tari. She was never known for pleasantries after all. She hugged the family which she temporarily had – the first family she had since she was four. Unfortunately, she doesn’t see them often. They prefer spending their hours on their home island rather than the mainland of Sooman, while Tari does anything to avoid it.

The Avatar chuckled as her honorary siblings jumped on her – tackling her with hugs, “No, last time I was here, you talked about wanting another child.” She teased, “How are you? I missed you guys so much.”

Ikki started talking – a lot; telling Tari about her latest TV show to her latest celebrity crush, which happened to be Prince of Fire Nation Jaehyun Jung (who Tari didn’t want to mention was far too old for the seven year old). While this was happening, Meelo was mocking and imitating his sister, and Jinora was just rolling her eyes and chuckling like Tari and her mother.

A cough ended the reunion. While Meelo and Ikki still continued to talk, Tari and Sukiara’s attention was brought to Tenzin and Lin. Tenzin looked obviously annoyed and flustered, while Lin was smirking. Tari knew Lin must’ve brought something up about their previous relationship to have caused Tenzin to have his ears as bright as a tomato. Lin sent Tari a soft smile, before using her head to motion towards the back.

“Hey guys, I’ll leave Ani with you okay?” She wanted to keep them entertained, she loved seeing them happy and she knows how much Meelo loves Ani. “I’ll be right back. I just have to talk to your dad real quick.” Ikki and Meelo barely seemed affected by her notice; immediately running and replacing her presence with a dog. Tari gave Jinora a quick individual hug and a parting hug to Pema, before following Sukiara who had already started towards Tenzin and Lin.

Sukiara let out a soft chuckle, peeking her head over her shoulder to look at Tari. “They replaced you with your wolf in no time.” A harmless comment, Tari smiled. Sukiara was no enemy except for recent times. She raised and guided her growing up and hearing her say that was the first time she heard Sukiara made a joke since Tari moved to Sooman city. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Somehow, video games turned into a karaoke and homemade pizza night. Tari has yet to return home and every minute that passes, Johnny constantly wonders where she is. But, that was hidden under the screams of Doyoung and Johnny singing along to ‘Piano Man’ as they eat their unintentionally burnt, or as Johnny calls them “crispy”, homemade pizzas.

“Okay, okay, let’s play…” Johnny laughed, falling back onto the couch and searched through the streaming site for other songs. After four songs and a failed attempt at freestyle choreography, he was slightly out of breath. This may be the only time he wanted to be an air bender – he could literally expand his lungs with air just a little bit. “Ugh, I don’t know. Do you want to go back to vid-?”

“Can we go to the gym?” Doyoung interrupted him what seemed out of nowhere. Johnny noticed Doyoung started acting weird during the videogames, which was why Johnny changed the activities. “I want to go back.”

Johnny was speechless. Could it trigger him? Not only was the atmosphere for benders on the streets tense, but he’ll be back to where he was attacked. Could it make him worse off?

“Listen, I see your face – I know you don’t think it’s a good idea.” Doyoung was quick to explain his thoughts, “But, I need to be with peace with it. Maybe the reason I can’t sleep is because I keep seeing how it was while it was attacked. I keep remembering what happened when I was attacked.” He sighed, “If I can see it now, then it gives me a vision of it where yes, it’s in shambles. But at least I’m safe. And you’ll be with me. Tari would want me to do it.”

If it weren’t for his desperate tone of voice and his pleading eyes, Johnny wouldn’t have said yes.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“The government cannot make you do this and we haven’t done anything yet,” Lin informed, looking solemn as she stood with her arms crossed in the back corner of Tenzin’s personal office. Tenzin sat in the chair in the middle of the room with Tari in front of him, Sukiara standing behind Tari’s chair. “And we’re not planning to until we get your permission.”

“But they’re highly requesting to know which city the Avatar is located in, your identity, and your master levels in each element.” Tenzin sighed. He looked as if he was in between a rock and a hard place, as if it pains him to tell Tari this. “Mainly, they want to know if you are in Sooman so they can be aware, and they can then have you act as a model citizen and stop bending until this is all over.” Tenzin, as representative of the air nation in the Sooman Council, was one of the most influential governmental leaders – not only for his role, but also his legacy. He is seen as the second coming of Aang in non-Avatar form. However, he is also known as the only Air Bending master in the world and thus everyone knew he would know who the Avatar is.

Alternatively, Lin was the general of police and the daughter of Toph. She was widely known for her skills in earth bending and her reputation in the police force. However, everyone assumed the Avatar would learn from Toph. Which is true – Toph was Tari’s mentor, but Lin was her co-mentor per say. “We support you no matter what. This government can honestly go to hell.” Tenzin audibly groaned at this, rolling his eyes – annoyed at the attitude Lin has against the very government she works for. “This is your choice. Your identity. And the government isn’t forcing you out of it.”

Tari’s mind was running miles per minute. If she reveals her identity, it would be public knowledge. When this all blows over – if it all blows over, she wouldn’t be able to walk around in public unnoticed. She will be treated differently. She will lose the people she has in her life. This is the first time ever the government or a government has asked for her identity. The only time her identity was considered an ‘urgent’ matter was when Lin and Tenzin wanted to know how Tari wanted to be treated around Sooman.

Tenzin seemed to observe her anxiety – her fidgeting in the seat, her glances away from eye contact - “Honestly, just think about it. We have until tomorrow to tell him the news.”

Silence. Tari couldn’t respond. Her mind flew of images of her friends, of her bosses, of Hendery, of NCT. If her identity was shown, she wouldn’t be able to enter NCT without the spotlight on her. She knew she would become a political tool, she’ll be under a spotlight. Not to mention, this society was so against bending. What would happen to her?

Tenzin coughed. “Well?”

“May I go think alone?” The adults nodded but they didn’t complete the action before Tari sprinted out the familiar hallways. Tari couldn’t hear Lin chastise Tenzin for the way he presented the government’s request. 

The familiar hallways eventually led her to her old temporary bedroom. When she was learning air bending, she stayed here if not the White Lotus island. She saw how it became a meditation area – mostly empty. The walls were now plain beige with stools placed on the rug in an organized manner. To be honest, it felt like she was confined. The walls were the government holding back benders and the fact her identity is so consuming and ruining her life. She wasn’t even old enough to want to be who she is. She wasn’t old enough to remember the legendary tales of Aang and Roku and Kyoshi, of Wan and Yangchen. She wasn’t old enough to be like her peers who desperately spoke about how ‘awesome’ it would be to be the Avatar when she was told of her responsibilities.

She wanted to be by the water. But, she didn’t want anyone to see her distress.

She heard a knock at the door as she stared hopelessly at the floor, continuing to bite her tongue to the point it bled. She didn’t want to heal it.

“My life isn’t mine, huh?” Tari asked, already knowing Sukiara is behind her. “It’s theirs, right?” She turned around. Tari’s ocean blue eyes staring at Sukiara’s icy cold ones, which only seemed to melt as Tari used her own words against her. “I need to give myself up. Give my life up. To keep everyone safe. If the government knows about me, maybe they’ll loosen up.”

Sukiara sighed, sitting beside her as elegantly as she can in her maxi dress the color of the ocean under the night sky. “Your life, yes, your duties – your purpose is for the people.” She started, her voice refuses to waver. Sukiara never wavered and never had a regret. She knew what she had to do, and everything she’s done has been to do it; to protect, guide, and help the Avatar. “But you’re basing that off maybe’s. I don’t think this is my decision, it’s yours. But, most Avatars get identified publicly.” Tari nodded solemnly, not questioning what is being said. She now has to deal with a difficult task – losing what…“You never were.” Sukiara reminded her, “And that is because of your parents.”

Sukiara took a photo out of her satchel. It was a photo from her bedroom on the White Lotus island. It was a postcard her parents sent her for her 18th birthday before she moved to Sooman. It was a photo of her mother, her father, her older brother, and the younger sister she never got to meet. She was always scared to write them back, but they wrote to her every day. It was Tari’s favorite photo of them; they all looked so happy. Her mother and father looked so in love with their life and always wrote about how proud they were of Tari.

“Your parents. They wanted you to make this choice.” Sukiara said. “No one has ever said anything because your parents demanded that your identity is your choice. Your purpose is for the people, but your identity is yours.” The guide’s voice was usually icy and sharp, but now it was like a river flowing on a calm day. “They said your identity was already chosen by destiny enough and the rest of your life should be yours. It’s your choice about this. Not anyone else’s.” Sukiara stood up and left her hand on Tari’s shoulder. “I know whatever your choice is, you’ll make them proud.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Johnny saw Doyoung’s stark face express the five stages of grief within a couple of minutes. But it ended with a look of determination. The same place he basically resided in – the place he’d visit daily and spend hours among hours with friends, colleagues, and anyone was destroyed. This place represented him; once widely accepted and in fact loved by many of the community – no matter their background, but now destroyed and alienated. People can only silently support it unless they want to be attacked.

The ghosts of the crowds of this area seemed to walk around them in what can be comparable to a deserted wasteland. It used to be full of benders and non-benders, smiling and celebrating life. It felt so strange that this area is only five minutes away from the mainstreet. 

“I can’t be silent anymore.” Doyoung mumbled under the harsh and tense atmosphere of the block. The ruins of the gyms stood before them. The once colorful area was darkened by ash, debris, and graffiti. “I can’t be that air bending monk who just wants peace when the world is in chaos.” Doyoung was on the verge of tears, his voice cracking. “Johnny, we have to help. I don’t care what Tari says, but I’m ready to fight.”

Johnny didn’t want to say yes, but didn’t want to reject his desire either. “Let’s wait for Tari, yeah?”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Tari continued to sit in the room – now for the third hour, just staring at the ground. Sukiara’s words gave her more to think about. What would her family want? But now, Ani’s with her. Ani, as her animal guide, can sense when Tari is in distress. So, the grey wolf curled itself next to her knee. 

She’s usually never alone with her thoughts, even when she meditates. As the Avatar, she’s the bridge between the Spirit World and the Human World. As a result, once she meditates – she’s there. Of course as a kid, before she learnt how to properly meditate – she never managed to get into the marvelous Spirit World – a mystical forest that parallels the human world but remains uninhabited by humans. Except for one, of course, but General Iroh was more spiritual than an average human. He was delighted when he heard of the news of Sooman City and even more when he heard about the shop Tari works at. Tari’s not going to lie and say that he’s not one of the only reason she frequently visits the Spirit World. But, there’s more to it.

The Spirit World is beautiful and dangerous. It’s mystical and something Tari wishes she can capture accurately with words but the beauty defeats all the words she can think of. The danger, however, is extreme. The danger of spirits was the reason the two worlds were separated in the first place, and before it was separated – the reason humans were granted the ability to bend the elements.

But as she refuses to meditate now, she is now alone with her thoughts. Each thought echoing against the wall and reverberating back towards her. The only sound in the room was the soft combination of breathing of Ani and Tari, with occasional purrs coming from Ani as Tari strokes her out of habit.

“Tenzin, I haven’t made a decision yet.” Tari commented, catching a peek of orange robes from her peripheral vision.

“I look that young?” A shocked joking voice exclaimed. Tari turned around, seeing Aang – who was grinning at her. “I’m here to talk to you.”

At the sight of him, Tari felt her voice tremble. “I’m so, so, sor-.”

“No.” Aang said, her Avatar guide appearing in front of her. “Don’t apologise. You have not disappointed me or Roku, not gonna lie – maybe Kyoshi,” Aang gawked at his successors reaction, “I’m kidding. You haven’t disappointed any of us. Listen, as you know, I can’t be here for long so I’ll tell you a story.”

And a story he told. A story of his own running away from his identity, but how it was right. About how if he hadn’t ran away, he would’ve never been able to stop the war. How time comes when it comes and it will be obvious when it will. He told her of the days he spent wondering if he was worth being the Avatar and if he really was deserving. He told her about running away from his identity. “None of us were perfect, Tari. But the one thing that is; time and your gut. Time and your gut will tell you when it’s right. And when you fear your gut was wrong, when you regret your decision – that decision will only help you become the future you. it’ll help inform your future decisions. So trust it.”

And he faded into thin air, a grin on his face as he wished Tari good luck. A sense of warmth radiated throughout her body; comfort and home and a sense of validation.

With that, Tari knew what she had to do. With Ani following closely behind, Tari stormed into the office where Lin and Tenzin were obviously frustrating each other and declared she’ll keep her identity to herself. Sukiara swore this was the one time she’s ever seen Tari stand her ground like that.

The Avatar then turned to Sukiara,“Can I go home now?”

Sukiara nodded, checking the time on her phone. “We should take a boat back to Soo-.”

“No,” She smiled softly, biting her lip anxiously while gauging her mentor’s reaction. “My other home.”

With a wide grin, Sukiara happily nodded and prepapred for their journey back to the home of the Avatar; Bak Mei Island.


	7. illegalization

How many missed calls can someone get before they’re presumed dead? Surely more than five. But on the same day of her leaving and not returning home, the fifth call was the moment Doyoung and Johnny declared Tari either kidnapped or dead. 

They spent the whole night pacing - contacting Kilari and Sonan to people who normally just walk past their street. It’d be surprising if someone didn’t know she was missing. Sonan, having come over to make them some food to ensure they’re taking care of themselves, swore that if they paced the room one more time - the floor will fall from underneath them due to being overused. 

The one time Doyoung wants Johnny’s jokes to be true seemed to fail him as he prayed that Tari can read his mind. She’d be flooded with messages and pleads for her to come home, Doyoung only thinking that he needs her around. 

Johnny was usually a happy-go-lucky guy, temperamental for humor’s sake by only acting mad. But this time he was infuriated - not with Tari, but himself. Did Tari know I was investigating her? Is that why she disappeared? He thought, disappointed in himself. However, he knows Tari isn’t blameless. Mixed with his guilty concious, he was scrutinizing Tari; this is not the time to go silent on us.

Seven days later and Tari has yet to return home. She has yet to come in, rambling about her day. The apartment felt haunted by the ghost of her presence; the dishes left unwashed, the conversations with less banter but the silence for Tari to speak. It was weird - they missed even the things they hated; Johnny missed her teasing and Doyoung missed her terrible karaoke as she sings in the shower. 

The journalist has reached out to anyone and everyone - especially his correspondents and colleagues with connections to the local police force. His logic is that if she isn’t in jail or reported as dead, she’d be here in no time. But no time has become seven days and Doyoung is only becoming more skeptical of Johnny’s belief. 

Hearing the door open, Johnny and Doyoung look up with hope it was her- a hope thats fleeting day by day. It was Sonan; who started staying with them when she noticed they forgot to eat the second day of waiting for Tarri. Its’ the best I can do right now, Sonan had told her self as she fought through her sense of helplessness. “Any news?” She inquired, her arms overflowing with groceries to stock up their supplies. 

Sonan and Johnny have designated themselves as the errand people. Not only is Doyoung still suffering from PTSD nightmares, but he’s now also paranoid about the fate of his best friend. If anything startles him, he may accidentally bend air as a self-defense reflex. They can’t risk him bending out of the bounds of the recently assigned ‘designated bending zones’. 

The world around them has normalised the anti-benders now. They started going by the name of Equalists, the government coining the term in a press conference the other day. But largely, the topic is now just a fact of life. It’s not to the extremes where if a bender bends, they get arrested or benders are outlawed. It’s more if a bender bends in a non-designated zone, they can be detained or surveilled for multiple days to months. 

Her question was responded with two sad and small movements of the head, shaking left to right as they tell her the answer she didn’t want to hear. “Can she just answer the freaking phone right now?” Johnny exclaimed, letting a fraction of his frustration seep through a bit. 

They’ve all been good at containing their emotions - keeping solemn faces, trying to be hopeful, and refusing to show any sign of weakness. For Johnny, he’s doing it to protect Doyoung from a lack of hope while Doyoung is doing it to convince his friends he’s not fragile. Sonan’s doing it because if she lets her guard down, who’ll take care of those two? 

Did she get kidnapped? Sonan thought to herself. Tari was always good at responding, or at least giving a heads up. She’s reliable - Sonan knows that. “You don’t think that-?”

“No.” Johnny interjected, “She’s fine. She’ll be fine.” He insisted. It’s how he’s trying to get through this right now. If he can convince everyone else, maybe then he can convince himself. 

“Why can’t we just report a missing persons again?” Sonan was tired. It’s not like they can go out looking for her - Sooman is humongous. It’s one of the biggest cities, hence why it’s the capital, of the United Republic. She felt hopeless and lost, and didn’t know what would be beneficial. 

“Because,” Johnny answered with an attitude, his voice cutting like a knife all whilst treating her like a child who still cannot read. “If they find her and find out she’s a bender, they may arrest her or monitor her.” The frustrated journalist fell back onto the couch, his elbows resting on his knees as he hunched into his palms. “We just don’t want to risk anything.” His voice suddenly became small and fragile, Sonan feeling guilty for having brought it up. 

The eldest of them took a step back; she knew Johnny and Doyoung would be especially frustrated. They lived with her. Everything around them is something they’re familiar seeing Tari with; from her favorite mug to the handle of the sink. She, instead of retaliating, took a deep breath. “I’ll message my trainees to see if they’ve seen anything again.” 

Sooman is huge, but all of Tari’s friends together cover all the major neighbourhoods.

“I’ll call Kilari.” Doyoung commented. Kilari has been practically forced to stay home by her parents - she’s a known bender, her whole family is. It’s the disadvantages of being a fire sage. They’re not expecting her to have seen her - although they do expect Kilari to be sneaking out on the daily, but if Tari doesn’t text the people in the room, she’d be the one she’d talk to. 

“I’ll check with my colleagues again.” Johnny sighed. Everyone was glued to their phones, patiently waiting and waiting for any news for Tari. To aid this, the TV was the only consistent noise in the house. The news reports played in the background like white noise, the group only listening in if they mention bending or hear a name thats at all similar to Tari. 

Sonan has never had a group of friends like she had now. She grew up with friends who constantly left or moved away, only with her because they could meet members of Team Avatar. When her parents passed away, she lost everyone who said they would always be there. She made it her duty to take care of everyone – hence why she offers free self-defense lessons once a month using the Kyoshi Warrior techniques her mother passed down. It took her a while; but when she met Kilari and Tari, she felt supported again. They didn’t care she was related to Suki or Sokka, Katara or Aang – they cared that she was Sonan. Her heart felt full for the first time in ages.

The airbender always says he can never forget how he met Tari. Doyoung had crashed into her at the café on his way back home after a particularly long day. He offered to dry her off. Instead of reacting weirdly or badly to the wind hitting her shirt, she enjoyed it - playing out dramatic scenes, reducing any awkwardness between them and showing comfort with air bending. Doyoung knew Tari was someone special right then and there. He didn’t doubt wanting to become her roommate within five months of knowing each other (partially also because his own roommate was moving and he didn’t want to live by himself). 

He then brought her to Johnny’s studio one day when they were deciding to hang out. Johnny had practically forced Doyoung to come visit, saying he needed help with an article. When Tari entered, Johnny found butterflies in his stomach at the sight of Tari being shy. Once Johnny got her to open up, she said some amazing and eloquent things - full of trivia and wisdom, all while open to many different perspectives. He was enamored by her and knew no photograph could ever capture her accurately, no matter how amazing the photographer is. “I like you” Johnny had said, “Can you read over all my articles?” He teased, before accidentally knocking over his bottle of water - which Tari bended before it could hit the floor and spill everywhere.

That was just slightly over two years ago. They all wanted to spend more time with her. There was so much to do; from following their normal board game traditions, celebrating Christmas together, going sailing around Aang’s statue. If that was the last time they saw her, Johnny chastised her for coming home late and Doyoung wasn’t even awake. 

It seemed as if their hearing was extra sensitive, exclusive of Doyoung who has been airbending sound to try and listen in to the smallest sounds on the street. Every step radiating from the staircase in their apartment echoing one another, a false promise of Tari coming home. But her footstep was more dainty and clumsy as she fumbled with the keys - it’s what they learnt from living with her for almost a year and a half. 

Sometimes, they swore they saw Tari turn the corner holding up a bag of leftover bakery items from the café or with a stupid hat on to make them laugh. Like ghosts repeating the same action over and over again, they followed their routine; constantly checking any application or message, expecting a response in milliseconds. But it doesn’t help that it’s been seven days.

And it’s been way too many missed calls.

And too many texts left unread.

Hope was a power - a power that’s fleeting with time.

That’s the funny thing about hope, it differs with times and contexts. Hope can disappear over time or in an instant. But hope can be regained equally as fast or slow.

And with the clinking of keys from the outside, everyone seemed to gather at the door.

A soft “fuck” and profanities left the person struggling with their keys, as if the keys were covered in butter.

Johnny and his fast reflexes waited no longer once he heard the voice and unlocked the door. However, Doyoung was the first to wrap his arms around the same bender whose presence was a blessing. 

“Where the fuck were you?” Johnny finally released the emotions he’s been holding back for seven days, wrapping his arms around the two as relief washed over him. Sonan soon joined. It was as if a dam has been broken; all of them tearing up at the miraculous presence of their best friend.

Tari let out a dry chuckle, “I missed you guys too, what’s up?” She said confused, trying to pull herself away but only trapped under the grasp of the three friends.

“You were gone.” Johnny pried himself from the hug, dumbstruck at how clueless Tari was. Was she brainwashed? He thought, remembering the tales of Ba Sing Se where they would hypnotize people to think everything was alright in an attempt to cover up the corruption. 

“For 7 days.” Doyoung emphasized before clinging on tighter. 

“Firstly, I’m finding it hard to breathe.” Doyoung let his grasp on her looser, and Johnny and Sonan let go completely. They stood back and just stared at her - trying to catch their breath. Johnny’s heart was beating miles per minute at the sight of her, while Sonan’s finally calmed down. Being in their embrace felt comforting. She knew that although Ba Mei was her home, being with them felt like her destiny. “Secondly, I don’t know what you mean, it was -” Tari looked around, noticing the mess of the apartment that definitely couldn’t happen over two days. 

“What happened to you?” Sonan quickly asked, filling in any potential silence and interrupting her thoughts. “How-why-what-why do you not remember thing?” She fumbled with her words, unsure what to ask or how to ask it. How do you avoid triggering a friend when you don’t know what they experienced?

Shit, everyone could see Tari’s eyes dart around the room. They think it’s panic or trauma, but in reality – she’s trying to think of any excuse that came to mind. What could validate 7 days gone? What could explain…? This assumption of trauma led Sonan to sprint over to the throw blanket on the couch, and throw it over Tari’s shoulders. 

In reality, Tari stayed in Bak Mei. She thought it was only two days – something she could excuse with visiting her aunt outside the city. This aunt, of course, was a story – something she’d tell them when she had to go to her monthly training. She thought it was only two days because she stayed in the Spirit World and focused on her spiritual identity. Being in the Spirit World felt like an hour at most, but maybe because she was finally interested in it. She didn’t hate being in there and she gave herself tasks. In hindsight, she realised the dark forests was probably not a result of the heavy cover of trees - but rather night time. So, while she thought she was in the Spirit World for a maximum of a day, she was there for about five.. No wonder I felt so hungry, she thought as she remembered the feast Tari practically breathed in. 

“Uhm,” Fuck it, stay with the usual story. “I stayed with my aunt.”

“Why didn’t you text us back?” Johnny was quick to ask, skeptical and annoyed. “You should’ve texted us, we were worried si-”

“Uhm,” She interuppted again searched for excuses but hating confrontation. The cover stories of Aunt ‘Yuel’ coming forward as she tried to peace together a reasonable story. “She went a little bezerk and I was in the hospital. I forgot my phone charger.” Tari gauged their reactions – none of them particularly believing it. But with a desperate look on her face, Sonan realised the group was only pressuring her. 

“Okay, well, who cares?” Sonan exclaimed, dragging Tari to the table. “You’re back and thats all that matters.”

“Is your grandmother alright?” Doyoung couldn’t let go of Tari’s arm, even as Sonan led her to the dining table. He was like a koala. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It’s been hours.

Hours and hours of Tari being coddled like a child, not let go of as if they let go – she’ll disappear into ash. Even Johnny’s skepticism has melted away and his hands have practically been tattooed into Tari’s hands and or the small of her back – constantly using his thumb to soothe her, even if he was the one that need to be soothed. It was as if he needed to remind himself she was there and she was alive. Doyoung would refuse to be in a separate room from Tari, not wanting her out of her sight while Sonan kept offering her different treats or drinks.

Despite their affection, she told herself that if she revealed her identity - they’d be kicking her out of the house. 

Tari was updated about what happened over the last week; the protests have been dying down, but that’s because the police has been actively arrested any bender who ‘acted out of turn’. The gym area was under lock and key, like a deserted island. Police is more frequent on the streets. Basically, life was being monitored – especially the life of a bender. Benders can still bend, it’s just that when they do in a non-designated area – well…punishment ensues. 

But once the updates were over, they went into a comfortable silence only disturbed by the movie on the screen. They don’t care how tired she was; they rather her fall asleep on the couch with them than alone in her room. 

Until the screen changed and an announcement rang through the room.

“All benders require to be registered as benders in the city hall, all benders identities will be revealed, and all benders will have to wear a monitor bracelet that tracks their movement and stops their bending.” The mayor alerted, surrounded by the press. That seemed to separate Johnny from Tari as he jumped to his feet, yelling at the news. “I open this up to my colleague, Senator Zhong.”

Senator Zhong stepped onto stage. “I have spoken to the Equalist party leader-” At the mention of the equalist party, Johnny was outraged at the government being influenced by a conservative political group with no relation to the actual government. To Tari’s surprise, Doyoung joined him. She’s never seen Doyoung temperamental or non-understanding. He always played the mediator. But then again he had a rough week…well, month, Tari corrected her thoughts, still not used to the idea she was gone for 7 days. 

“It is for the protection of the non-benders, who are disadvantaged. Looking at the history, people were only able to bend when they were entering the Spirit Wilds. But these dangers no longer exist. Needless to say and to shorten this speech,” Senator Zhong started to summarize, “all benders have to register their identity and be given a monitor band that will be completed by next month or else they will be subject to jail time and exile. We also urge the Avatar to unveil their identity. They are required for the next steps..” The way he said urge showed that it wasn’t a request…it was a threat.


End file.
